My Knight, My Bookworm
by silverpelt2
Summary: When the hero of Ferelden travels to Equestria, what does he find? what will he do with a new life in a new country? spoilers for Dragon age Origins.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear reader, this is going to be my first attempt at writing a MLP fanfiction, so I'm just going to go over a few things about the story here. 1. This story will be in a universe were all our pony friends are humans, it's crucial to the story so I want to make the point. 2. This is indeed a crossover with Dragon age origins so here is what I will be using or what's going on. Our main character (Gunther) is the human noble from dragon age, who defeated the blight and stuff. I should also explain more of his decisions in the story. I am really just cutting and pasting the character into Equestria, so you guys don't need to have much knowledge on DA.I should stop with this and just let the story speak for itself. I hope you readers enjoy.**

_Chapter 1_

_Denerim _

The Blight. A terrible creation made by solely to destroy the human world and all its creations. And at the head of the blight is the Archdemon; nothing short of a god in the physical form of a terrifying dragon. For centuries the blight let it's darkspawn up from the bowels of the world and onto the realm of men to burn everything in their path, leaving no traces of human existence behind them. Humanity was ultimately doomed if not for the heroic efforts of the ones who called themselves Grey Wardens; an alliance of men, elves and dwarves who defended the world of the living from these blights, saving the world from utter destruction every time. The last blight ended just about a year ago; it ended with the destruction of the great Archdemon at the hands of a young soul from a noble house. In fact, it was never this boy's intention to become a grey warden at all, only recent events forced it upon him, but he accepted his fate none the less. The noble defeated the Archdemon at the great battle of Denerim with the help of many friends who he had met along the way. Leading the heroic charge into the overrun city, the warden and his friends fought against unimaginable odds. Motivated by the courage his hastily made army showed, the grey warden slew the Archdemon; but slaying an Archdemon did not come without a price. Death was the price of slaying such a beast as powerful as an Archdemon; prepared for his fate, the warden waited for the end as he struck the final blow to the dragon. But the end did not come. The warden's friend gave his life another chance at living, and he accepted it. With the Blight defeated and the land reunited, the people of Ferelden rejoiced, planning the slow reconstruction of the lands that were lost due to the darkspawn.

After all the celebrations of the defeated darkspawn, the warden found himself at the docks of the city. he stood silently, staring off onto the open sea. He thought quietly on what he might do with his life; what life could he possibly live now that his duty was ended? A light breeze rushed around him and through his short auburn hair. Behind him, a young man, but older than the warden, clad in ordinate plate armor walked up slowly next to the warden. He noticed the deep thought the noble was in, but decided to interrupt him anyway.

"You know I heard that if you stared at the road long enough, it magically becomes shorter" said the man with added sarcasm. The warden turned his head to see his visitor. Upon seeing his face the warden became startled and quickly turned his body to face the man, then did a short bow.

"My king" the warden addressed with his head down. "I did not know you were here"

"What?" he asked with intensity. "And miss you leaving without telling anyone? I wouldn't miss that for the world" he joked.

The warden rose from his bow to face the king. "I'm sorry Alistair, I should have told you" he said in a very apologetic tone.

"So Gunther, what are you planning on doing?" he asked, changing the subject. "Do you plan on going home?"

"No" Gunther said softly, turning his gaze back out to the sea. "My old life was destroyed; I don't have much of a home to go back to"

"Oh that's right, I forgot about what Howe did to Highever" Alistair replied, remembering the greed of Howe and how he destroyed and killed everything in Highever, including the warden's parents. Alistair looked to the back of the warden. He noticed he still carried the shield of Highever, and also the Cousland family sword. "Well, you still carry that sword and shield, I guess not everything was lost"

The warden's eyes went back to Alistair, "yes of course" he said smiling, "some things will never be forgotten"

"You still haven't answered my question" asked Alistair with a quizzical look on his face.

"There are stil remnants of the darkspawn out in the world, and probably some traveled across the sea. So I will find them. People shouldn't be reminded of these times; they have enough to worry about." Answered the Warden. "The closest country is probably the land of Equestria. That's where I will go"

"There's no changing your mind then" Alistair asked rhetorically. "You will always be welcome here as long as I am king."

"Thank you Alistair, you are already a great king" said Gunther; he turned his body to face Alistair in preparation for his next words. "I can't thank you enough for being my friend all this time; you were like a brother to me, thank you" he said with sincerity.

"Ah, don't mention it" Alistair said embarassed, then pulled Gunther into a short hug. Their armor clanging against each other as their bodies hit. "You were my best friend too you know" he said while releasing him. silence overtook the two and the sounds of their surroundings became clearer. In the distance, a captain was shouting orders at his crewmen. Gunther looked behind him towards the docks, remembering that it was almost time to depart. He turned around to face Alistair again.

"Well I should be off" said Gunther. He began his walk down to the docks, then yelled a final goodbye at the king "goodbye Alistair! don't burn down the country while I'm gone!"

"You don't have to tell me! Anora will be breathing down my back for the rest of my life!" Alistair yelled back". Then Gunther turned and continued his way to the docks, and his new journey, to Equestria.

_2 weeks later_

_Outskirts of the Everfree Forest_

It was a sunny Tuesday morning, not a cloud in the sky, and not a better day for a young student to travel into the forest for some research material. Twilight Sparkle noted to herself on what a beautiful day it was, but brought her attention back to her task at hand. _Elfroot, deep mushrooms, and fire crystals_. She reminded herself as she gracefully walked towards the dark forest. Her studies weren't limited to just lessons on friendship, she always valued good experimenting in herbalism. Almost immediately, she saw a fallen tree at the edge of the forest, and noticed many mushrooms growing on its trunk. She walked over to the tree and opened the satchel she was carrying and began picking the mushrooms. Minutes passed before she felt content with the amount of mushrooms she had picked, though before she lifted herself up, she noticed she was in the shade, when before it was completely sunny out. She stood up and turned around to see what might have caused this change in weather. She turned around to see the chest of a humanoid creature wearing a pale armor of stung together metals. Twilight took a step back and slowly turned her gaze to the face of her "visitor". His face looked rotten and bloated with pestilence, he had wicked pointed teeth and a pair of devilish red eyes. The student reared in fear of this being, remembering pictures in a book she once read about creatures of the forgotten lands, this was without a doubt a _Hurlock_. He took a step forward and reached for her, but before he could take hold of her, twilight concentrated for a moment and teleported out of reach of the creature. Still facing the creature, twilight began running in the opposite direction of the darkspawn. In less than a moment her body crashed into something. After gathering herself after her impact, she saw another darkspawn in front of her; this one was carrying a staff of diseased wood that was decorated with fetishes and other unholy symbols. Behind the Hurlock Emissary stood two more Hurlocks, wielding curved swords and shields. The Emissary chuckled in its deep voice, finding the fear in its prey amusing. He pushed twilight off her feet and onto the grass of the forest clearing. More and more darkspawn were moving out of the forest, including the smaller ones, the Genlocks. Twilight's body froze at the sight she was seeing as a small army gathered before her eyes. The Emissary raised his staff into the air and began reciting an incantation in a foul tongue.

A war cry was heard beyond Twilight, causing the three darkspawn in front of her to turn their attention towards the intruder. Twilight saw in awe as an axe slammed into the face of the Emissary, the force causing its neck to be pushed backwards. Blood shot out from the Emissary's head and onto the face of the fear stricken student. The emissary fell down with the axe still embedded into its skull. Twilight turned her head to face whoever it was who through the axe, and so did the rest of the darkspawn; a young man wearing silver chainmail armor was running towards twilight's position wielding only a shield with an unfamiliar crest on it. He had a sword on his back, but did not draw it as his focus was on the darkspawn who lingered over Twilight. The man then prepared to attack the two Hurlocks who stood over Twilight; he added his free hand to his shield and drove his shield into the Hurlock's upper body. Twilight heard a sharp crack of bones snapping as the creature was hit off its feet and landed onto the ground. the other Hurlock charged at the knight, preparing a overhead swing of his sword. The knight punched the Hurlock in the face with his armored fist, breaking the jaw of it, then made a slicing motion with his shield across the neck of the darkspawn. The creature dropped its sword and shield and clung to its severed neck as it tried to fight the quick death it was given.

The knight ran over to the fallen Emissary's body and wrenched out the war axe from its broken skull, then turned his attention to the student on the ground.

"My lady!" he said with urgency in his voice. He sheathed his axe on his hip. "Can you make it to safety?" the knight then offered his hand to the fallen girl. She accepted it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Well yes, but…" she tried to reply, she wanted to offer her help, but she had already proven herself to more of a damsel in distress.

"Please hurry, I fear there are more yet to come" he cut her off. "Run!" the knight turned to face the edge of the forest were the other darkspawn stood to watch the spectacle. Twilight nodded and ran away from the forest, but she had no intentions of leaving. Twilight found a large boulder to hide behind, and she did so quickly. She had a good view of the knight who was facing the now horde of darkspawn. There were at least fifteen darkspawn spread out at the edge of the forest, but this did not seem to have any effect on the knight. Then in a growl of anger, three of the darkspawn charged towards the knight. The knight also charged to meet them head on; with his shield arm in front he made the first impact. He slammed his shield into the stomach of a Hurlock, and then he slashed at its ankle with his axe. The darkspawn fell to one knee, and then was quickly executed by the knight.

Twilight saw from the distance the Hurlock's head fall off its shoulders and then fall to the ground, with its body shortly following. The next Hurlock hacked at the knight with a wicked axe; the knight parried the blade off his shield and slashed across the darkspawn's face with his own axe. The last darkspawn, a Genlock, ran up behind the falling Hurlock and began a overhead chop with his sword. With his shield on the other side of the knight, he had to instead parry with his axe. the Genlock's momentum overpowered the knights strength, forcing his axe to the ground. The knight whipped his shield around and hit the Genlock square in the face, causing it to become stunned for a moment. The knight took this opportunity to slam his axe onto the Genlock's head, causing its skull to crack open, spraying the area with blood. The knight had to use his shield to pry his axe out of the Genlock's brain before it dropped on the ground.

This feat of bravery and skill stunned both the darkspawn and Twilight, as she found herself with her mouth open in awe. The darkspawn began to back up in fear of the knight's wrath. The knight looked up to face the rest of the horde; all but one retreated into the forest, the last one, clearly the leader, raised a horn from its side to its mouth. The darkspawn blew the horn for a few seconds before letting it fall to its side again; the darkspawn smiled, and then let a soft chuckle to himself before retreating to the forest with the rest of his kin.

Once the darkspawn were out of sight, Twilight stood up from behind her hiding spot. She ran towards the knight, but he kept his eyes focused on the forest. Twilight ran up and slowed down as she approached the knight's back.

"umm, thank you" she said softly, hoping to gain the knight's attention. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up like you did."

The knight turned around to face the young student, instantly noticing her bright purple hair and flawlessly white skin. A bit taken back by this, he tried to conjure a reply. "It was, uh, really nothing" he said quite embarrassed.

"Nothing?" she questioned. "You just faced a small horde of, well, whatever they were like it was nothing! You just saved my life and I don't even know your name"

"You make me sound like I am a hero." He said, and then answered her question. "My name in Gunther of Highever, umm" he paused to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "What's your name?"

"Oh me? My name is Twilight Sparkle" she paused to look around at the fallen Darkspawn, around their bodies blood painted the ground, dying the grass a deep red. "Are these what I think they are? Darkspawn?"

"Yes" Gunther replied. "I'm surprised someone over here knows what they are."

A confused look came across Twilight's face. "what do you mean this side-" but then was cut off by Gunther's hand, he looked behind towards the forest. "What is it? I don't see anything" she whispered. Gunther did not answer, he was focusing on what he was feeling; the taint within him was causing him to sense a nearby Darkspawn, although it was huge, not like the Hurlocks or Genlocks. Gunther turned himself to face the forest and whatever was coming, he drew his axe from his belt and raised his shield.

"Please hide again, lady Twilight" he commanded, still facing the forest.

"I don't understand what's out there-"But before she could finish, a giant beast leapt over the tree line and landed just feet in front of Gunther. The beast had wicked horns that came out of his head that went wild in direction. It wore spiked gauntlets and bore sharp teeth. The beast looked down upon Gunther, the two trading stares. It took a deep breath and in an act of power, the Ogre roared ferociously into Gunther's face, causing Gunther to wince at the sound, but he stood his ground. Twilight covered her ears and winced.

The beast then quickly grabbed Gunther off the ground. Its claws stabbing him in his back, causing Gunther to cough blood. The beast squeezed its prisoner in its strong hand, raising his other one to strike his prey. Gunther felt his shield arm crack, he yelled out in pain.

"Damn you!" Gunther cursed trying to free himself with his good hand. Twilight had to act fast; she focused hard and filled her hands with her magic. She lifted a litter of nearby rocks, then launching them at the Ogre's face. the rocks pelted its face with great force, one even hit it directly in the eye. It roared in pain as it dropped Gunther to clutch its bleeding eye. Gunther hit the ground, but quickly raised himself; he dropped his axe after he was grabbed, so he drew the sword on his back. It flickered with holy fire as a ethereal blue flame wrapped around the blade. The beast saw the glowing of the knight's sword, and focused its attention back on Gunther, but it was not quick enough to evade what Gunther was already doing. The knight was quickly under the Ogre and slashed at its ankle, his sword searing the beast's thick skin as it cut through. Gunther then jumped up high, stabbing the great beast in the heart. Warm blood splattered on Gunther's face as the Ogre fell, with Gunther still on top of it. On its back, the beast lashed out in pain as blood cascaded out of its body; Gunther then ripped his bloody sword out of the Ogre, then quickly stabbing the beast right between the eyes. The beast stopped its lashing and fell silent. Gunther slowly took his sword out of the beast's head and jumped down onto the grass. The force on the landing caused his wounds to shoot pain all around his body. He then clutched his bleeding side as he fell to one knee.

"Gunther!" cried Twilight as she ran over to help the wounded knight. She eased Gunther to a lying position on the grass. "Hold on, I know a bit of healing magic" she said. She closed her eyes trying to remember her healing spell, and then filling her hands with a white energy as she covered the wounded knight's stomach with her hands. Gunther felt the healing effects almost instantly; he looked over to twilight who was very focused on his wounds at the moment. He noticed her clothes were stained with darkspawn blood.

"Sorry about your clothes" apologized Gunther.

"What?" she said with a surprised laugh. She then looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a long sleeved white blouse with a purple skirt, the blouse showing the worst of the stains. She turned her attention back to her healing. "Don't worry about those. Besides, you just saved my life; I don't care if my clothes got ruined." She paused for a moment; she stopped the bleeding in one of his wounds, she then moved on to the other wound caused by the Ogre's claw. "You're going to fine, I was able to stop the bleeding, but we should still get you to a hospital." She looked at gunther's face who seemed distracted. His eyes were looking off into the distance but his mind was in the clouds. "you're not from here are you?" she asked. Gunther moved his eyes to meet Twilight's gaze.

"Not really" he answered. "What gave it away?"

"Well the biggest one is earlier you said 'over here' which must mean you aren't from here right?" she said.

"You're right, I only recently got here" replied Gunther, twilight was intently listening, wanted to learn all about her heroic rescuer. "I am from the country of Feralden, have you heard of it?"

Twilight's eyes lit up. "You mean you're from the lost world?" she asked enthusiastically. "I didn't think anything was over there, I want to know everything; the princess would be so interested in you!"

"I'd love to tell you but…"he said, not finishing his sentence.

"Oh right, I'm sorry, I just got carried away," she said, most of his major wounds had stopped bleeding from twilight's healing. "Do you think you can walk? We should go to the hospital as quickly as possible"

"Alright" said Gunther. He used his good hand to push himself up from his lying position. He then made it to his feet for a few moments. Twilight watched him carefully to make sure he was fine to walk. Gunther then started picking up his weapons and sheathing them, including taking his shield off his broken hand to carry it on his back. Then one of his wounds reopened and he began to fall, until twilight caught him under his arm.

"Don't worry, I have you" she said, helping him back up, but still holding him with his arm around her shoulder for support. "Let's just take it easy and make it to the hospital in one piece, alright?" and they began slowly moving towards Ponyville together.

Some time passed and twilight began noticing how young Gunther looked. He probably wasn't much older than herself, but his skill in battle spoke otherwise. "Hey could I ask you something?" asked twilight. They were still limping along the road into Ponyville, they have not passed any other people yet.

"Sure" he forced out; his pain was obvious, he even had trouble speaking.

"How old are you?" she asked. Gunther looked at her quizzically. "I mean you look like a normal teenager, but you act like a strong adult" she added.

"You really think so?" he said, laughing a bit internally.. "I'm eighteen" Gunther thought about what he had just said. Eighteen. Most men his age were just now going out into the world to gain their knighthood, not ending blights or leading armies. "What about you?" Gunther asked.

"I'm nineteen" twilight said. "For the record, you act very mature for your age" she added.

"I don't know about that, but thank you" he said smiling as best as he could in his condition. Twilight blushed a little at how kind he was to her even though he risked his life to save her. The two walked in silence for a while; twilight didn't want to strain Gunther any more with her silly questions. And after quite a bit of walking, the two made it to the hospital in Ponyville. The doctors took over right away after seeing his condition; he became quite weak after losing so much blood along the way to the hospital. Gunther was moved to a hospital room where they first removed his broken armor, and began cleaning his wounds. A doctor noted that if it wasn't for the first aid Twilight administered, Gunther would surely be dead.

When the doctors began stitching his wounds, twilight left the hospital, but told Gunther she would be back later for sure. She left and went back to the library were she was met by all of her friends.

"Twilight, darling, what happended? We heard you were at the hospital" said Rarity, a very well dressed blue haired woman. "We all got worried but we were told you were coming back here" she said. She was standing in the main library next to Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Applejack.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" replied twilight "but thanks for your concern" she said gratefully, these were truly her best friends for their support every time she was in trouble.

"You don't look fine!" said a rainbow haired woman. Rainbow's wings were tucked neatly behind her back, hardly noticeable to a unsuspecting person. "You have blood all over you!" she said pointing at Twilight's blouse.

"Oh right…heh heh" she said embarrassed that she continued to wear her dirty shirt around town. "None of it is mine"

"If it's not yours then..." asked Fluttershy softly.

"I really don't have time to explain, I'm sorry" said twilight. Remembering she couldn't just leave Gunther all alone at the hospital. The rest of her friends just looked at each other, asking the same questions to each other. Twilight ran up the stairs to her room, past a sleeping baby dragon. twilight looked at her clock on the wall, and noticed it was almost nine, she had been at the hospital for quite a long time. She quickly changed into some clean clothes and ran back down.

"I'm sorry guys," she started. "I told him I would be back, and it's getting late. If you guys want to come along I'm sure he would be fine with it" she said.

"Hold your horse's girl" said Applejack. "Who is this guy, do we know him? Why is he at the hospital?"

"I'll spare you the details along the way, let's go" she replied. Then they all left to go visit twilight's rescuer. Along the way, twilight told them the abridged version of her day and what happened.

They arrived at the hospital all caught up with what had transpired during the battle. They group arrived at Gunther's room in the hospital.

"I should go in first guys" suggested Twilight, everyone nodded in agreement. Twilight slowly walked in, trying not to startle the wounded knight. She saw him lying upright on the bed. Bandages covered almost his entire chest, and his left arm was in a sling. A nurse was changing some of his bandages on his chest. He noticed her walk in, and a smile crept onto his face.

"My lady, twilight" he addressed. The nurse finished bandaging Gunther and quickly moved out of the room to give them privacy.

"You know you can just call me twilight," she said with a giggle. She had never been addressed as "lady" before, it seemed foreign to her, but she thought it was cute the way he said it. "But anyway, I came to check up on you, and I brought my friends, is that okay with you?"

"Yes of course" he replied. Twilight called in her friends, and they walked in to see the wounded knight. Fluttershy was a little startled at how badly his injuries were, the rest just seemed relieved that he was alright.

"Everyone, this is Gunther" said twilight. Then she went to introduce her friends to Gunther. "And this is applejack, fluttershy, Rainbowdash, Rarity, and pinkie pie" they all said their greetings in unison.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you" said Gunther to the group. They all moved around his bed to hear him better, and to take a better look at his injuries. With his wounds now clean, he seemed to be doing better, as his breathing was back to normal and he could move his left arm again.

"Twilight said you ain't from here" said Applejack breaking the ice. "So then what brings someone like you all the way out here to Ponyville?"

"Umm, well…" Gunther looked down at his legs for a moment, thinking about his answer. "I guess a lot of stuff happened and I just thought I should move for a bit." He said bringing his gaze back up to the concerned group.

"Well are you going to stay?" asked an exited Pinkie, she was always eager to make new friends, especially with someone as foreign as Gunther. This question took Gunther by surprise; he had certainly not thought about staying at Ponyville at all.

"I don't know" was the first thing that came to his mind. "I already caused enough trouble in my short time here. I don't think I would fit in anyway."

"Nonsense" exclaimed Rarity, surprised by his attitude towards the today's events. "You just saved our very best friend's life and you think you are causing trouble? You are much too modest for your own good"

"I think we should all do something to help out our new friend." Said fluttershy smiling. "it's the least we can do to repay him right?" she asked the group. They all agreed happily. "Rarity and I could mend your armor"

"What a lovely idea fluttershy" said Rarity, smiling at fluttershy, who returned the gesture.

"I could bring you some home cooked food" suggested Applejack, who then looked over at Pinkie. "Pinkie could help too; we all know how awful hospital food is." Then twilight knelt down beside Gunther and looked him in the eyes with sincerity.

"And I promise to stay with you and keep a close eye on you" she said. Gunther blushed furiously, and in turn twilight felt a small blush on her face as well. "I'll make sure you get well" a moment later, a nurse walked in.

"Alright everyone, visiting hours are over, let the man get some rest. "Said the nurse as she encouraged the group out of his room. Twilight seemed devastated at leaving him all alone for the night; she even noticed a rush of sadness wash over Gunther as she left the room. The nurse blew out the lanterns in his room and walked out, closing the door behind her.

About fifteen minutes later, Gunther finaly decided to shut his eyes and rest the night away, although his mind wandered. His thoughts always came back to a certain purple haired girl. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Gunther laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

Moments later, the window in Gunther's room opened, waking Gunther from his sleep. Then a dark silhouette of a person climbed into his room. Gunther stiffened his body and prepared to fight this assassin. The assassin then lit up the room with its magic, only to show that Gunther's assassin was the same person he could not keep out of his mind.

"Hey there" whispered twilight sparkle. She walked over to Gunther's bedside and knelt down.

"Twilight what are you doing?" asked Gunther with a surprised expression.

"I made a promise didn't I?" she said, still in a hushed voice. "Now, you need to get some rest"

"Twilight, you don't have to do this" said Gunther. "I'll be fine, really" he lied. Deep down, he really did want to spend all the time in the world with his new friend, but he didn't want to burden her with himself.

"A promise is a promise." She said," I think of it this way. Today, you were my guardian angel who saved me. Now it's my turn to be your guardian angel." She said smiling.

"I don't want you doing this just because you feel you owe me" Gunther replied.

"Gunther, you are my friend, and I want to take care of my friends" she said. Gunther paused for a moment to take in the sincerity in her words.

"Well, alright I guess" Agreed Gunther. "But shouldn't you get some rest too? I don't expect you to stay up all night."

"Unless you plan on making me sleep on the floor, I was hoping to share the bed with you" suggested twilight. Gunther's heart skipped a beat at her words; he was more surprised at this than ever in his life.

"You…you want to what?" he asked embarrassed; if it wasn't for the darkness of the night, twilight would have seen his face was as red as one of Applejack's apples. Twilight then sat down on the bed, then lifted her legs up onto the bed . she shuffled her way to Gunther, and lightly pushed on his chest to get his to lie down.

"Go to sleep, and don't be afraid to wake me if you need anything." Said twilight. She then laid her head between his arm and shoulder, then took his arm and pulled it around her. Her head was resting on his chest and she could clearly feel how fast his heart was beating, and she wondered to herself if he could feel how fast hers was beating. She closed her eyes and embraced the warmth of Gunther's body. "You are okay with this aren't you?" she asked.

"I cannot say I am familiar with sleeping with a woman such as you" he confessed. "And you did take me by surprise, but it is quite alright"

"Now get some sleep, I'll be right here if you need me" she said quietly before closing her eyes once again.

"Thank you Twilight" he whispered. "For everything" with those words spoken, he held twilight a bit closer to his body, and let his cheek rest upon her soft hair. She seemed to make all the pain of his wounds disappear with her touch, letting him drift easily into sleep. It had been a long time since he felt this way, but he knew what he was feeling. He was happy, and so was she.

**Authors note- what do you guys think? I am still quite new to this whole fanfiction thing so I need all the suggestions I can use, but please be gentle... I still haven't decided on where I want to go with this story, so it might be a while until the next installment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- hey guys, so I am really having a fun time writing this and I hope that you, the reader, are enjoying it, but I can't tell unless I get some reviews (hint). I am thinking about renaming this story, I have some in mind, but please give your thoughts on the title in your reviews pretty please. Other than that, here is the next installment.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Flashback: last night_

_Twilight Sparkle was the last to walk out of Gunther's hospital room, giving him one last glace before closing the door behind her. He looked rather depressed at her departure, facing downward to hide his expression as she left. Twilight joined her friends and left the hospital, then was greeted by a cool breeze of the night. _

"_Well goodnight y'all" said Applejack to the group, then faced twilight who seemed awfully distracted. "Don't you worry sugarcube, we'll make sure he gets well". After a few more goodnights, the group departed their separate ways. Applejack left with rarity, who was helping her carry a chest with all of Gunther's equipment, as it was awfully heavy for even a strong woman to carry on her own. Pinkie Pie skipped away humming a tune that was very upbeat and cheerful. Fluttershy left towards her cottage in on the river. Rainbow Dash took out her wings from her back and began her assent to her home in Cloudsdale; upon seeing her wings, Twilight thought of an idea._

"_Hey Rainbow!" she called to her rainbow haired friend. "Can you help me for a second?" Rainbow Dash flew down and landed next to Twilight._

"_What's up?" asked Rainbow Dash, changing her stance to a hand on a slightly cocked hip. _

"_Please don't tell the others about what I am about to do" she asked, Rainbow nodded, but added a curious expression to her face. "Can you fly me up to Gunthers room? I told him I would stay with him tonight." She said, scratching her head in embarrassment._

"_Ooohhh I get it" replied Rainbow rather sassily, and then nudged Twilight in the side with her elbow. "You have a crush on Gunther!" Twilight blushed rather brightly, and then put her hands up to keep Rainbow quiet._

"_Shhhh! Don't tell the whole world" she pouted. "Are you going to help me or not?"_

"_I'm only teasing Twilight and don't worry, if you want this to be a secret, my lips are sealed," replied Rainbow. "Come on" she encouraged. Twilight and Rainbow then snuck around the back of the hospital, hidden by the cover of night. When the two arrived at the wing Gunther was in, they paused to go over the plan._

"_Okay, I know Gunther is on the Third floor," stated Twilight looking up the hospital wall. The rooms could be seen rather clearly as the moon was bright and shining. "If you fly me up, I could find Gunther's room and you could drop me off."_

"_Alright then" Rainbow agreed. She then pulled out her wings from their closed position behind her back. Shooting up into the sky, she came down quickly to pick Twilight up by her arms. The two flew slowly up the side of the Hospital, peering through the windows to find Twilights young Knight. finding the room rather easily, as Gunther was still sitting upright, not asleep, Twilight opened the window slowly and stepped in. she turned around to Rainbow Dash to silently thank her again, and Rainbow flew off into the clouds for the night. Twilight slowly approached the wounded knight, and soon fell asleep in his strong arms._

_The next morning_

Dawn approached Ponyville as the sun washed over the colorful land of Equestria. Birds chirped softly their sweet tunes which slowly woke up the residents of the town. Gunther and Twilight, who just recently became very good friends, were in eachothers arms in the rather small hospital bed. Twilight had her head placed in between Gunther's right arm and shoulder, and Gunther had his cheek resting on top of Twilight's rich purple hair. Twilight had on her hand placed on top of Gunther's stomach, which was wrapped heavily with bandages, and in turn Gunther had his arm wrapped gently around Twilight's back, keeping her close to his body. The sun finally made its way into the room of the sleeping couple, causing them to slowly wake up to the new day.

Twilight tried to pick her body up, but a strong arm was keeping her down. Giggling softly, she tried to pick his arm off of her so she could get up. As she did, Gunther slowly woke up; opening his eyes only to see a young woman smiling at him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning _sir_ Gunther" she said happily, joking as she addressed him as a knight, as they had already dropped all formalities of their names.

"Good morning to you _Lady_ Twilight" Gunther said returning the smile while imitating Twilights joke. Twilight then scanned over Gunther's wounds, noticing they had already half healed themselves overnight. Twilight looked back up at Gunther with a look of surprise and relief on her face.

"Your wounds are almost completely healed up!"She said rather joyfully, "at this rate you'll be out of here in no time at all!"

"Only thanks to you" he said, reaching for her hand with his uninjured one. He gave it a light squeeze which caused twilight to become a little red in the cheeks. Although it was not intended, they continued to hold each other's hand and they each locked eyes with each other.

All of a sudden, a quick knock on the door was heard in the room, breaking the two's stare into each other's eyes.

"oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no" panicked Twilight looked around the room franticly, wondering what she should do, and cursing herself for not thinking about what would happen if the doctors found out she slipped into the hospital last night.

"Quick, under the bed!" suggested Gunther. Twilight quickly got on the ground and rolled underneath the bed Gunther was lying on. The door opened to reveal the doctor that treated Gunther last night. She walked into his room, and glanced around.

"Good morning Gunther, how are you feeling?" she asked. She made her way over to Gunther and opened up his bandages, scanning his wounds.

"Much better, thank you" replied Gunther politely.

"Yes, it does look that way, your wounds are nearly healed, remarkable if you ask me" she replied. "You know, we could probably release you later today if you are in fact feeling better" she added.

"Really?" Gunther asked. Twilight also wondered the same thing, and also wondered on what he was planning to do once he got released.

"Yes, you are looking much better than yesterday, although you will have to leave that arm alone for a week or two at your healing rate." The Doctor replied.

"That's alright" said Gunther. "Thank you again for helping me"

"Oh don't worry about that, it's just what we do" she said beginning to leave, she stopped herself in the doorway, turning around she asked "by the way, who were you talking to in here, I heard mumbling".

"Oh I ummm." He fumbled with his words before finding an excuse. "I was praying".

"Right then…."she paused, obviously finding flaw in his story. "Well, I'll have a nurse check you out in a couple of hours". Then the doctor left the room, closing the door behind her. Twilight rolled out from under the bed, and picked herself up.

"That's great news! You are going to be released later today!" she said joyously. Gunther did not share the same emotion towards the news however, and it was quite obvious to Twilight. "Why aren't you happy? Is something wrong?" she asked tuning down her happy attitude into a more sympathetic tone, then sitting down at the edge of the bed again.

Gunther sighed, and looked away from twilight, "in the short time that I've been here I've met some really great people that even go far enough to call me their friend. If I leave now, I will never get to see them again;" he looked back up at Twilight, locking eyes with her, "I'll never get to see you again."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "Why do you have to leave all of a sudden?" a look of shock crossed her face.

"Well I can't stay here can I?" he asked.

"Why not?"

"Where would I live for starters, I don't have a home anywhere, and I don't have any money either. I just wouldn't be able to stay here" he said sadly. It hurt Gunther to say this, as much as he wanted to stay, he just couldn't bear to think about all the trouble he would cause.

"If you really want to stay, I could work something out with the mayor. You could work with the Town Guard or something." Twilight said. Turning her mood from serious to compassionate she continued. "I don't want you to leave either" she said cupping his hand in both of hers, causing him to become flushed, but still remaining locked on her sincere eyes.

"But where would I live?" he asked, becoming happier knowing that she wants him to live in Ponyville.

"We can work out details later" she said. What she truly wanted was for him to somehow end up staying with her in the library, but her suggestion was quite different, mostly to not be so forward in their budding relationship. "But in the mean time, I suppose you could stay with me? I have an empty guest bed and plenty of space…" she said, in more of a question then a statement.

"Twilight are you sure?" Gunther asked. "I don't want to burden you"

"I'm sure Gunther" she replied. "Besides, it will give us a chance to get to know each other better, right?." _Squee! This couldn't go better!_

"Alright then, although I shouldn't get ahead of myself, I'm still in the hospital for a little while" Gunther said. He was just as happy to know that he would be staying with Twilight at her house, at least for a little while. A couple minutes later, after Twilight settled herself into a chair and began braiding her hair, a knock was heard on the door.

"Rise and shine sugar cube!" said a familiar country girl while opening the door. Twilight and Gunther looked towards the door to see a young blond woman with fair skin open the door holding a covered bowl. "oh, mornin' Twilight, didn't know you'd be here so early"

"hehe, what can I say?" she awkwardly replied, avoiding that she was with Gunther all night.

"Well I brought you breakfast if you're hungry" she said, handing Gunther the covered bowl. Gunther accepted the dish.

"Thank you very much…Applejack if I remember correctly?" replied Gunther. Applejack smiled and nodded, then raising her thumb to point towards herself.

"Yes sir, I live over on sweetapple acres with the rest of my family" she said proudly. "You won't find a more juicy apple anywhere in Equestria."

"I'll have to try one later then" Gunther said. He then took of the cover off of the bowl in his hands. Steam immediately escaped and warming Gunther's face. The Bowl contained a mixture of scrambled eggs, diced Potatoes, and Two pieces of buttered toast. "This looks delicious Applejack, thank you again." Gunther then looked over at Twilight who was sitting rather quietly, and a little distracted. "Have you eaten yet Twilight?" he asked, already knowing the answer, "would you like to share? There seems to be plenty" he encouraged.

"Oh me? You don't have to worry" she said, ignoring the rumbling in her stomach. "Besides, you're the one on the mend, you need to keep up your strength!" she said in a rather uplifting tone.

"Come now, you expect me to just sit back and watch you starve over there?" he said, "at least have a piece of toast". Twilight looked over at Gunther holding the bowl of steaming food. Its aroma filling the room with an intoxicating scent, at least to someone who was quite hungry like Twilight was.

"Okay fine!" she said giving into her stomach's calls. She got up and hoped onto the edge of Gunther's bed. Gunther held out the piece of toast and she took it gratefully. Gunther simply watched, smiling, as Twilight nearly devoured the toast. As she was finishing, Gunther picked up the other piece, handing it to her as she was still chewing the last slice. She accepted the second piece, but ate it slower, becoming satisfied with her quick meal. Gunther then began eating the still steaming meal in front of him, savoring the flavors of all the different ingredients.

"It's so good to have some real home cooking," noted Gunther in between bites. "I've had nothing but crappy tavern food for the past year"

"So you've been travelling a lot I reckon?" asked Applejack. Twilight looked up from eating to hear Gunther's response; she reminded herself that she never asked why Gunther was here, or what had happened.

"Something like that. There was a…war," said Gunther. He let out a long sigh before continuing. The pain of the losses was still fresh in his mind. "A terrible one, from an enemy our land has not scene for hundreds of years." Twilight felt a cold wash of sadness wash over her, remembering her own little war with Discord. Remembering the feeling when she had thought she lost her friends to him. Her experience was vastly different though, her friends weren't lost; in a real war, everyone loses. Twilight saw Gunther's face change completely to a more serious and sorrowful expression as his eyes wandered away from the two women. Twilight moved closer to Gunther, then softly taking his hand in her own. Gunther looked up into Twilights face, seeing her give a sympathetic smile towards him as she gave his hand a light squeeze. Gunther couldn't help but return the smile. "I'm sorry; it seems it is still a little fresh in my mind"

"Don't apologize sugar cube" said Applejack, obviously attempting to raise Gunther's dampened spirits. "Some things are just out of our control."

"Yes, I shouldn't dwell on the past" replied Gunther happier than before.

"Did you hear Applejack?" asked Twilight changing the subject, "the doctors said Gunther will be released later today!" the door then opened, with Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie walking through.

"Did I hear correctly? Did you say our little knight over here is being released later today?" asked Rarity, taking a position close to the bed.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" said Twilight.

"Oh no!" shouted a surprised Pinkie Pie, "I haven't started on your welcome party yet! I'll see you later bye!" she said in one short breath, quickly leaving the room.

"Welcome party?" asked Gunther quizzically, looking at Twilight for confirmation.

"She does it for everybody who comes here" replied Twilight. "Don't worry about it"

"Well if you're being let our early, then I should probably get your armor fixed up." Said Rarity. "Let's go fluttershy, I could use your help" fluttershy nodded. "It was a delight seeing you again Gunther, please come by my boutique later, I'm sure your armor will be done soon." She said before leaving, giving Gunther a little wink as she exited the room.

"Well I should get going as well, gotta start preparing the farm for the summer harvest" said Applejack, before leaving. A moment later, Twilight looked down at her hand, which was still holding on to Gunther's from before. Becoming rather embarrassed, she quickly released his hand.

"Sorry" they said in unison. Realizing what just happened, they both quietly laughed it off.

"I've sort of been wondering this after what you said earlier." Said Twilight, breaking the silence, "this war, was it against the Darkspawn?"

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Gunther.

"I don't know, you just seemed really good at, well, you know, killing darkspawn." She said. "Just a guess."

"Were I come from, we call a war with the Darkspawn a Blight, perhaps you have heard of that?" replied Gunther.

"Well, the name does sound familiar" said Twilight deep in thought, "guess I'll just have to do some research tonight."

"A record would probably have more information," said Gunther, "I really do not know that much about the Blights. Although if there were never any blights here in Equestria, it might be a little hard to find anything on them."

"Then maybe I could ask the princess? She might have some in the library in Canterlot." Replied Twilight.

"Do you know the princess personally?"

"Yes, she took me in as her own personal protégé." Said Twilight with pride in her title.

"That must be quite an honor"

"Yeah, heh heh " she said averting her eyes and scratching the back of her head.

* * *

The next hours flew by with the two talking about nonsense, mostly Twilight though, talking about stories from her childhood, about her brother and such. Gunther just listened intently, speaking very little. He didn't mind, he was rather quiet around people, even friends. She even shared a few stories from her adventures in Ponyville while she was learning about friendship. Around noon, a nurse came in with some simple clothes for Gunther, along with a few discharge forms for him to sign. The two then left the hospital, and headed for Twilight's home in the library.

The two walked into the library, Gunther stood in awe as he saw the tall bookshelves filled with texts and works.

"Hey, you'll have plenty of time to read these if you want." Said Twilight, "but how about a shower? You've probably haven't' had a chance to bathe in a while right?"

"Oh yeah you're right" said Gunther, now noticing the layers of salt from his trip, along with dried blood and dirt that coated his skin. Twilight showed him to the bathroom were the shower was, but Gunther seemed rather confused at the sight.

"Umm, Twilight, I don't think we had any of these back at Ferelden. How do I…what do I…?" he said rather embarrassed.

"Oh right, here I'll show you how to turn it on." She said. She turned on the shower and explained how to change the temperature. "And feel free to use the shampoo for your hair, and the regular soap for everything else. And here is a razor if you want to shave," she said, handing him a straight razor.

"Thank you very much Twilight, you have been nothing but kind towards me, thank you." he said smiling. Twilight blushed a little at his words.

"Come on, get cleaned up, you probably want to get your armor back don't you?" She encouraged, leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Twilight then set out to get her house ready for her guest. She prepared the guest bed, the one that sat across the room from her own. She also found a clothes stand, figuring it would work well to hold his armor when he wasn't wearing it. She laid his weapons at the base of it, and left the stand near his bed. Moments later, Gunther stepped out of the steaming bathroom. He looked almost like a different person. His skin was lighter, pale, but clear. His hair wasn't dirty and greasy like before, it was now clean and a little fluffy, with a center part so it was out of his eyes. She also noticed his face was shaved, now showing more clear skin the same color. Twilight came down to greet him.

"So, how was your first shower?" she asked happily.

"Heavenly, I have never experience anything like it" he said smiling, he then ran his hand through his hair, "I think your shampoo was meant for girls, mine's all fluffy now; it's strange."

Twilight giggled, "don't worry about that, I think you look handsome." She said, causing a massive blush to cover Gunther's face. Twilight then guided Gunther up to the bedroom. "This will be you bed for now, and you can put your armor on this rack, and speaking of which, I think Rarity is expecting you."

"Okay then, shall we go to her then?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I should probably go out and stock up on some food, now that I have a guest." she said, " Rarity's boutique is due north of here, I'm sure you can find it easily"

"Oh, alright." He said. He picked up his Sword and buckled it across his back, then left for the door. Before exiting, he paused, "I'll see you later then?"

"Of course," replied Twilight smiling, "I should be home when you get back, and please be patient with Rarity, she gets a little exited when it comes to clothes and such."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Gunther headed north just like Twilight said, and sure enough there was a large shop in the shape of a small castle with a large sign that read _Rarity's Boutique_. He opened the door, hearing a bell ring as the door swung open. Gunther saw a magnificent display of racks of dresses, hats, and shoes, each one standing out on its own design. Gunther heard a voice calling from behind a curtain.

"Welcome to Rarity's Boutique, I'll be right with you." Called an elegant voice. Gunther slowly walked deeper into the shop, following the voice he just heard. He looked behind the standing curtain to see a young, blue haried woman kneeling over a manikin which was holding Gunther's silver armor. Farther back, he saw a younger pink haired woman sewing, too busy to look up. "there we go," said Rarity standing up, and turning to face her guest. "Now what can I help you with..wahahah!" she shouted startled, tripping over her heels that she was wearing; Gunther could only watch as she fell flat on her backside. Fluttershy looked up from her sewing startled as well, feeling a wash of red come across her face. Gunther rushed to the fallen woman, offering his hand.

"Are you all right lady Rarity?" he said, gently lifting her. "Are you hurt, or…?"

"I'm quite alright; you just startled me that is all." She said rather embarrassed, finally looking up into the face of the knight. She was obviously impressed by the sudden change in Gunther; at first only seeing a ragged solider, now seeing before her eyes was a young prince. Although his current clothes did not seem to reflect what potential Rarity saw in him; he was wearing a simple cream colored long sleeve shirt with baggy cuffs, and brown pants that were tucked into a set of brown boots that rose up to his mid calf. His sword had a belt running across his chest, and under his arm, keeping it tight against his back. His short hair wasn't in his eyes anymore; rather it was parted in the middle, allowing it to flow past his eyes and behind his ears, although letting a few strands fall onto his ears. Still shocked, she wanted to continue her work, leading Gunther to his armor set. "I am just about done with your armor, it really wasn't that hard to fix, just a few broken rings. Why don't you put it on so I can get the fitting correct?"

"Okay, and thanks again for fixing this for me" Gunther said as he began putting on his armor.

"It was my pleasure really; this armor is absolutely beautiful, were in Equestria did you acquire such a piece?" replied rarity, helping Gunther with his shoulder pauldron.

"It was in Ferelden actually" replied Gunther, reminding Rarity that he was not native to Equestria. "It's sort of a long story; you wouldn't want to hear it." He said averting his eyes from Rarity. His armor was all equipped now, standing on a pedestal for an easier access for Rarity to work. She started taking measurements around his waist and his chest height. "My lady, is something wrong? My armor seems fine, everything is fixed.

"As much as I enjoy being called 'lady', please just call me Rarity" she said, "as for your armor, I can't just let up such an opportunity to slip by! You need accessories to match such, such radiant armor! " she said before running off to her desk to begin mapping out something on her drafting table. Gunther sighed, but remembered he should be patient with her; it is only what she loves to do best. The pink haired woman in the back stood up, picking up the white cloth she was working on and brought it over to Gunther, keeping her head down. She took out her yellow colored wings, which matched the sweater she was wearing, and lifted herself up; flying herself behind Gunther, draping the white cloth, which now seemed to be a cape, over his shoulders. She pinned it in place, and began making adjustments, holding them with pins.

"Umm, could I say something?" she asked quietly, while she continued to work. Gunther nodded, trying to see her face. "umm, thank you for saving Twilight, it was really brave of you; she is a good friend of mine and just wanted to thank you personally." She said, slightly embarrassed. Gunther could tell she was nervous, as well as a fair deal shy. He knew all too well how hard it was to be around people when you couldn't speak out of fear.

"That is very kind of you, my lady" he replied softly, "I'm sorry if I scare you, I do not mean to be frightening." He said sadly after noticing how she seemed distant with her eyes towards him.

Shocked at his statement, she flew around to look at him in the eyes. "That's not true!" she said strongly, but then lowering her voice, "you are not frightening, I'm just a little shy around new people, that's all. I'm sorry…"

"There is nothing wrong with being a little shy, my lady" Gunther replied. "I was the same way, or I still am, I don't know. But it's nothing to be ashamed of." Fluttershy smiled brightly at Gunther who returned the smile, until being broken off by Rarity.

"Okay, let's see how this turned out" said rarity, returning with a clasp of some sort. It was in the shape of two vines that made a "v" shape. Rarity attached it to the cape Gunther was wearing. "Perfect! Now all we have to do is make the adjustments and it will be done!"

"Is there any way I can help?" Gunther asked. Rarity looked up from her work, and towards Gunther who was standing, feeling helpless for once in his life.

"This is a gift Gunther; you are very sweet to ask though, don't worry about it all right?" she said, returning to her work.

It was dusk by the time Rarity finished with Gunther's armor and new cape. Gunther felt terrible for accepting it without paying her, but she insisted upon it saying Twilight was her best friend, and she would do anything for her savior. Gunther then thanked the two women graciously for their generosity and left for Twilights home.

* * *

Gunther arrived at the library, which was now lit up on the inside with lanterns and candles. Gunther slowly opened the door, seeing a young female at a table reading a large book. She looked up, smiling at her visitor.

"Hey you, don't you look fancy" she said giggling, standing up, moving towards her guest. Gunther adorned his silver armor of Diligence, and a new cape. It was white with gold embroidery around the edges, with a pair of silver vines in the center, clasped off center on his left breast. It was thrown over his shoulders, and came down to his knees in length. Gunther blushed at her comment, believing himself to be overdressed for a common solider. "Let me guess, it was Rarity's idea?"

"Yeah…I look silly don't I?" asked Gunther, averting his eyes from Twilight who was now standing before him, in hopes to hide his blush.

"Silly? Come on, you look like a prince!" she said enthusiastically, straightening his cape for him, he blushed even brighter.

"Prince? Well I was a…" stopping himself, feeling his heart drop. "Nothing, never mind" he quickly said.

"a what?" she asked confused.

"Twilight, there is a lot about me that you don't know," he said, taking a long sigh. "Besides, it might be a long story"

"Well, you can tell me over dinner?" she suggested, then returning to a compassionate tone. She reached up to his cheek to turn it to face her, then looking deep into his eyes. They were clouded by too many emotions for her to count; _maybe he tried to leave all of that behind_ she thought. "We have all night to talk Gunther, besides, you mean a lot to me; I want to understand."

"You mean a lot to me too" he said, smiling lightly. The moved to the kitchen where they began their meal that Twilight had prepared before. They sat at a small wooden table, across from each other.

"This might be a little bit sad, I don't have to tell you if you don't want to" Gunther said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" she said. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Okay then." He took a deep breath before starting. "My name is Gunther Cousland; my father was Bryce Cousland, lord of Highever. I lived with my family for 17 years before the blight came; when it did, the king called for aid from all the lords of Ferelden, so naturally my father sent our support. Since I am not yet a knight, he sent my brother with a small army, almost all of our troops. At the same time, a family friend, Howe, was also at my home with is force as well, preparing to leave with ours. My brother left that day, by Howe stayed behind for the night, and that's when…" he paused, Twilight stayed silent, fearing what may come next. "Howe was jealous of my father, so he attacked the castle at night, killing everyone. There were so few left to guard the castle, it was taken on a whim. My mother and I fought our way to an escape where my father was on the ground, bleeding. A man was guarding him, his name was Duncan, and he came earlier looking for recruits. He then told my father he would help me escape if I was inducted into his order. My father agreed, but my mother… she decided her fate was to be with her husband, so she stayed with my father. I later heard that everyone was slain inside the castle, there were no survivors." Gunther's eyes became watery at this point; he was holding back many tears from the memory. Twilight reached her hand out to cover Gunther's, but remained silent. "Duncan took me to the front lines of the Blight, where I became a Grey Warden."

"A grey warden?" she asked, "i was just reading about the Darkspawn earlier and it did mention a group by that name"

"A grey warden lives to fight the darkspawn so others don't have to. It would make sense to include them in anything about the darkspawn."

"But in the reading, it said something about an initiation ritual" she said, darkening her tone, "something about _connecting_ the grey wardens to the darkspawn."

"Twilight, if I tell you, please promise me nothing will change between us." He replied.

She nodded, "but I don't understand; is it something bad?"

"At least I think so," he closed his eyes, "we connect our minds to the darkspawn by drinking a drop of their blood." He then winced, preparing for Twilight's reaction. Initially shocked, but began to understand. She rubbed her thumb softly on Gunther's hand, having him open his eyes to Twilight's smiling face.

"Gunther, this changes nothing." She said, "If anything, I understand you better."

"There is one more thing, something I only found out until recently." He said, "At the head of the Blight, there is the Archdemon. An old god in physical form; if you defeat it, the blight ends and the darkspawn head back underground. Though, if just a normal person slays it, the Archdemon's soul will just move on and transfer into the closest darkspawn and become reborn." Twilight's eyes widened, already knowing what Gunther was going to tell her. "You already know don't you? Since we have darkspawn blood in us, grey wardens are the ones to finish the Archdemon. And when we do slay it, the soul transfers into us; but instead of becoming reborn through us, it is destroyed, along with the grey warden."

"I still don't understand," said Twilight, "the Archdemon is defeated right? Someone else then made the final blow because you are still alive, right?"

"Twilight, this is why I left Ferelden," he said, "There were only two grey wardens at the battle, me and my friend, Alistair. I wounded the Archdemon and I wasn't thinking; that's when _I_ made the final blow."

"But how are you…?"

"Twilight, I was scared before the battle." He said, "Foolish, I know. One of my close friends, Morrigan, offered me a way out of the burden of being destroyed with the Archdemon. We did a ritual, one that involved blood, and now the Archdemon is destroyed and I am still alive."

"Anyone would be scared to give up their life so quickly, it's normal to want to live, especially someone as young as you" Twilight said, then shook her head, "don't beat yourself up about it"

"But doesn't me being what I am bother you?" Gunther asked, "I mean, I have darkspawn blood inside me, I don't even know if I'm human anymore…" he trailed off.

She shook her head, "not at all" she said, "it doesn't matter what you are, what does matter is _who_ you are. It doesn't matter what blood flows in you, or what title you have. You are still you. You are still the man who willingly gave his life to save mine, without hesitation. Please don't forget that."

Gunther's eyes widened in awe at Twilight's words, it was such a simple idea, yet so strong in meaning. Gunther cursed himself at being so foolish to believe he changed as a person when he became a Grey Warden. "Twilight, I'm so sorry, I'm being quite selfish aren't I?" he said.

"Jeez, quit apologizing all the time." She noted, "and don't worry about it; come on, let's go to bed, I'm sure you're tired after today." Gunther nodded. The two picked up their empty plates and put them into the sink; Twilight told him that Spike would take care of the dishes in the morning. The two made their way up to the bedroom, and Gunther took off his armor (with Twilight's help) and hung it up on the stand, with his sword and shield at the base. By now it was pretty dark out, most people were going to bed around now; Twilight suggested they did so as well. Out of his armor now, Gunther went to replace his bandages with fresh ones for the night.

"Hey Twilight, I'd hate to be a bother but could you help me with my bandages?" he asked, scratching the back of his head, smiling.

"Of course!" she almost blurted out. She then helped bandage up his wounds, wrapping bandages around his chest and stomach. She blushed furiously whenever he hand grazed Gunther's battle hardened body, remembering how he hit a Hurlock off its feet with just a swing of his shield. At the same time, Gunther couldn't help but notice how gentle Twilight was being with his injuries; her touch was like silk on his skin. After finishing, Gunther put on a pair of cotton pants and a shirt, leaving the shirt open to let his wounds breath; his body was covered mostly by bandages so it wasn't too revealing, not that Twilight minded. Gunther sat on his bed, preparing to sleep, before Twilight got up:

"I'm going to take a shower, but go to sleep, you need all the rest you can get" she said, moving her way to the staircase; she turned her head around to face Gunther who was also looking back. "Sweet dreams, my knight" she said softly, the last part being too soft for Gunther to hear. She then moved down to the bathroom to take a nice relaxing shower.

* * *

After about half an hour, Twilight emerged from the steaming bathroom completely refreshed and ready for the night. She entered the dark library, only lit by the moonlight that crept in through the windows; she walked softly up the stair barefoot, wearing a set of cotton pajama pants and a light tank top. She walked up the stairs to the bedroom only to find a silhouette of a figure in the darkness. Gunther was sitting on the edge of his bed, with his head resting in his hands. Twilight crept up to Gunther, seating herself next to Gunther.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. Gunther lifted his head up from his hands to face Twilight, after looking in her concerned eyes for a moment; he knew he could not lie to her, so he had to tell her the truth.

"Grey Wardens sometimes have nightmares because of their tainted blood." He said. "I thought they would be over once the Archdemon was destroyed, but I guess I was wrong."

Twilight wrapped her arms around Gunther, holding him softly, and rubbing his arms affectionately. "Did you have one last night?"

"Well, no. perhaps the closer the darkspawn are, the more the Taint affects my dreams." He suggested.

"Would it help if I stayed with you for a little?" asked Twilight. Gunther blushed violently, trying to erase any foul thoughts from his mind, although the darkness shrouded Gunther's bright red face.

"I can't ask you to do that Twilight." He said, although he actually wished to hold her like he did the other night; his nightmares ceased to exist in the presence of her.

"Close your eyes Gunther; I will protect you, just like you protected me." She said softly and gently. Gunther obeyed. He felt her gentle hand push his head down to the bed. She rested her head up on her hand, using her other hand to gently stroke Gunther's hair, easing him to sleep.

"Thank you Twilight," mumbled Gunther, "thank you for listening." Gunther fell asleep shortly after. Twilight remained next to him, watching his chest move up and down with his breath. She found herself closing her own eyes, feeling the weight of the fatigue push down on her body. Half asleep, she laid her head on Gunther's pillow, and shortly fell asleep next to him.

* * *

**Author's note- sorry if you found this chapter a bit dull, I'm trying to set up some plot points or something, and also making sure the reader knows who Gunther is. So after seeing the season 2 finale I know for a fact that that's where I'm going to end this fic, but don't worry, I plan on having a lot in the middle until the end. Hopefully next chapter will have some action and blood and all that manly stuff so sit tight! I will work hard to pump out the next chapter, and like always please review! maybe if you guys think it is good enough, I could send it to equetriadaily or something, but I can only know if you tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note- why do I even write these, it seems like only two people have even read this story. Whatever, if anyone was wondering where spike was this who time, he's here, don't worry. Not much else to talk about other than how much fun I am having. Sigh…well to whoever does read this, thank you, I just hope that you enjoy it as much as I am...here's chapter 3.**

_Chapter 3_

_Twilight's home._

Early morning rode into Ponyville, slowly creeping into the bedroom of Twilight's home. The sunlight snuck around the curtains, which covered the glass door to the balcony, filling the room with light. The sun moved across Twilight's face, waking her up; moaning a bit, she began opening her eyes. She was lying on her side, above the blankets of the bed, but still quite warm. Twilight then noticed a strong arm wrapped around her abdomen; she then remembered what had happened last night.

_I'm so stupid; I let myself fall asleep next to him_. She thought, _I was just supposed to help him get to sleep, not end up like this!_ She tried to move, but Gunther's grip was tight, not letting her get up. She tried to maneuver again out of his hold, but still could not. She relaxed her muscles and laid back into the bed_. I guess a few more minutes couldn't hurt, this is awfully nice_. Gunther was still deep in sleep, not even affected by the sunlight; Twilight was surprised he was sleeping so soundly after what he told her last night about his nightmares.

A couple minutes later, Twilight opened her eyes to the sound of the front door opening, then hearing it shut. Oh no, it's probably spike! I can't let him see us like this! She shifted quicker and harder, trying to get herself out of Gunther's hold, but each time it only seemed like Gunther held tighter.

"Twilight?" called a voice from downstairs. "You're usually up by now, what's the deal?" she heard him mumbled downstairs.

"Gunther!" she whispered softly, trying to wake the sleeping Knight. He groaned, moving himself into a more comfortable position, but still kept his hold on Twilight. "Come on wake up!" she whispered again, this time nudging him a little in his stomach. He woke up, opening his eyes to the sunlight room, and to a certain purple haired girl that he had his arm wrapped around.

"Twi…Twilight?" he asked confused. He lifted himself up with his arm, letting Twilight out of his hold. She quickly turned around to face him. Still very confused, and very embarrassed he tried to say something, but was cut off by Twilight.

"Spike's home, he can't see us like this!" she said with urgency. Downstairs, Spike heard Twilight's voice; he then moved his little Dragon body up the stairs.

"Who are you talking to Twilight?" asked Spike, as he walked up the steps.

"But how…What?" Gunther tried to ask, still waking up from a deep slumber. "Spike?" he asked, questioning who she was talking about. Spike then breached the top of the stairs, looking over to Twilight and Gunther. Gunther then saw Spike; his eyes widened, his body jumped, losing the support of his hand, causing him to fall off the bed head first.

"Gunther!" shouted a startled and concerned Twilight; she looked past the bed, seeing Gunther on the ground. He waved his hands as an okay sign. Twilight turned around slowly and awkwardly to see a very confused little dragon.

"What on earth is going on Twilight?" Spike finally asked.

"First, let me ask you something" she retaliated, getting out of the bed, and then crossing her arms. "Why didn't you come home last night? You didn't even tell me where you were!"

He put his arms up in defense, "I was helping Pinkie with some baking, some party stuff for today or something." He responded. "And when we were done, it was pretty late out so she suggested I slept over"

"Well alright then, at least you were with Pinkie." She said, lowering her tone. "But next time at least tell me where you are going." By now, Gunther got up, rubbing his head from the fall

"Alright alright" he said, moving his eyes to face the knight. He was wearing baggy cotton pants and a unbuttoned shirt, exposing his bandaged chest. "Who is this guy?" he asked Twilight.

"That 'guy' is a knight, and our guest," she said sternly. "Don't be so rude."

"Twilight, it's alright," Gunther said softly. He then faced the small Dragon, "my name is Gunther; you must be Spike, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah…well whatever." Spike replied shrugging. Gunther seemed a little surprised at his reaction; he didn't understand why spike didn't seem to like him. Spike then took out a rolled up scroll, handing it to Twilight.

"Pinkie said to give this to you; I didn't read it, so I don't know what it's about." Spike said. He then turned around and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Twilight and Gunther exchanged confused glances at each other; Twilight then read the letter that she was just given. Gunther slowly walked around the bed and next to Twilight. She put away the letter and face him.

"Umm sorry about earlier," he said, "I didn't mean to hold you like that; I think my body just did that on its own." scratching the back of his head while he spoke.

"I'm sorry too," she confessed, "I didn't mean to fall asleep next to you like that."

"Oh, it's fine, really"

"Well then, thanks for keeping me warm then." She said, causing Gunther to blush a little. "But anyway, how did you sleep?"

"Oh, umm great actually." He nodded, "that was actually one of my best nights of sleep in the past months. I guess that's why I didn't want to get up" they both laughed softly.

"Do you have any plans for today? I mean, I sort of have a weekly Spa day with Rarity and Fluttershy today" Twilight said; Gunther nodding slowly, "It's sort of a girl thing; I don't think you would enjoy it very much"

"I understand, I did sort of plan on doing a little scouting today, maybe find out more about the darkspawn taking residence in the forest." Gunther replied.

"I can't believe I almost forgot about them." said a surprised Twilight. "Ponyville is safe, right?"

"Yes I wouldn't worry." Replied Gunther, "Right now, their numbers are very few, on a couple dozen. They wouldn't try anything the way they are now. But I should at least see what they are up to and where they are located when the time comes." Twilight nodded.

"Just be careful okay?" she said, "and be back before dusk please." Gunther nodded. He walked over to the armor stand, picking up his sword, and nothing else. He put on a new change of clothes (with Twilight out of the room), a pair of leather boots, and his sword strapped across his back, then leaving out the front door, giving Twilight a quick wave goodbye. After the door closed behind Gunther, Twilight read the letter again_. I hope he is okay with a party, he is awfully shy_… she thought_, I'll talk to Rarity and Fluttershy about it, but I still have a little time before that. I'd better write Princess Celestia a letter too, she should hear about this_. Twilight went down into the library's study, grabbing a quill and ink she began to write.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_This might not be a lesson on friendship, but I do wish to ask you something. I must explain the events that transpired yesterday that led up to this. Yesterday, I went out near the Everfree forest to pick some firestones and deep mushrooms for some chemistry experiments. Out of the forest came these monsters, Darkspawn, and they would have killed me if not for the heroic actions of my new friend, Gunther of Highever. He saved me, defeating most of the darkspawn; although sustaining an almost mortal wound. He is fine now, but these darkspawn I believe might be a great threat. Gunther has informed me that back at his home in Ferelden, there was what he called a Blight, a war with the darkspawn. Gunther said today that Ponyville is safe for now, but I do worry for the safety of everyone here. I was also wondering if you could send me any books regarding the Blight and Ferelden from the Canterlot archives, there is nothing on the subjects here at the library. Thank you for listening._

_Your ever faithful student_

_Twilight Sparkle._

_p.s. _

_This is very off topic I know but I must ask you something about friendship. In all my time here in Ponyville I have made many friends, but my friendship with my savoir, Gunther, has been very different compared to my other friendships. I feel differently about him than all my other friends; I feel warm around him, my chest feels tight when I see him smile, my head seems lighter when we touch. I do not know why these feeling are occurring, when I do not feel the same way when one of my other friends acts the same. I know it sounds strange but last night we fell asleep together, and when I woke up, he was holding me tightly against his body. Normally I would feel uncomfortable in this kind of situation, but I didn't want to move, I just wanted to lie their forever. Please princess, if you know of anything that could help me I would be grateful if you told me._

Twilight put the quill away, and then rolled up the letter, sealing it with a ribbon and wax. She walked out of the study and went to the kitchen to find spike. He was doing dishes when she walked in; he turned around to greet her.

"Hey Twilight" he said, "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you could send this to the princess" she said showing him the letter.

"I thought I write all your letters," said Spike, "what's the deal?"

"This one is…personal" she said, becoming a bit flushed remembering the contents inside. "You understand right?"

"Alright alright," he said giving up his questioning. He grabbed the letter and walked over to a nearby window. Opening the window, he blew a green fire at it; it dissolved and blew into the wind leading to Canterlot Castle.

"Okay then, I'll be at the spa with Rarity and Fluttershy," she said.

"Oh, me and Pinkie will start setting up for the party then" Spike said, "it's one of Pinkies so you know it will be good. Apparently the mayor is also coming, dunno what she's going to do."

"Well then, I'll be back in a little." She said. She then went back upstairs to the bedroom and changed into some loose fitting clothes for the spa. She quickly left the house and headed towards the spa for her weekly get together.

_Everfree Forest_

Gunther found himself at the edge of the forest, around the same place the battle was fought. He scanned the area, not sensing any darkspawn nearby, and there was nothing visible. Gunther searched the area a bit more, eventually finding a patch of dead grass; he remembered this was the place where the ogre fell, but there was no body, there weren't any bodies of the darkspawn. Gunther saw bloodstains still in the earth, which he decided to follow.

He followed the bloodstains for about ten minutes, moving deeper and deeper into the forest, hoping to find the darkspawn camp. He was moving rather quick, jumping and dodging trees and branches as he ran through the dark forest. Each step brought him closer to his goal, but deeper into the dark forest, which now covered the sunny sky. Gunther finally lost the trail of blood; he then focused his mind, searching for the taint nearby. He felt something; it grew stronger as he focused. As short as his training was, Gunther did learn to separate normal darkspawn from their leaders. In his mind, he defiantly felt taint nearby, and a lot of it, in fact a huge amount was moving somewhere nearby. Opening his eyes, he ran towards the mass of darkspawn. The closer he moved to the mass of darkspawn, he started hearing voices and sounds of armor. Gunther slowed his pace, attempting to simply sneak up to the darkspawn encampment. A glow caught Gunther's eye, figuring it to be a campfire. Slowly stepping closer to the camp, placing each foot carefully, he approached the Darkspawn. Gunther found himself at the edge of the camp, at a slightly elevated position; the camp was very large, easily the size of a small village. Darkspawn were everywhere; gunlocks, Hurlocks, emissaries, easily one hundred of them. They were all camped around several campfires, minding their weapons and food, not expecting a Grey Warden to be among them.

Gunther saw towards the middle a large tent with many spears and spikes around it, guarded by two giant axe wielding hurlocks. Another Hurlock stepped out of the tent, much larger and stronger than the normal hurlocks Gunther saw; it was wearing a huge spiked helmet, and wielded a sword and shield on its back. _A General? I didn't think any made it out of Denerim_… Gunther thought, it was defiantly a General of this army by the taint Gunther felt. It walked towards the edge of the camp, away from Gunther but still in sight. Gunther then saw what he felt earlier: a great horde of Darkspawn arrived at the edge, and was greeted by the General, who pointed them towards their side of the camp. More and more darkspawn marched in into the camp, two ogres marched in as well, probably to replace the one Gunther slew earlier. When they were all in camp, Gunther guessed at least another hundred were added to the horde. _This is looking bad; they are waiting for something though_… Gunther looked around, searching for the bodies from the battle. He found them in a bloody pile, next to an empty pen build of what looked like bone and flesh. _Empty, good,_ Gunther thought, _they haven't started on a Broodmother yet, although they are preparing for it. This gives me time_. Gunther only encountered a Broodmother once, but it was not a pretty sight; the monster spawned hundreds of Darkspawn in a matter of hours, making it harder for him to approach it to end it. If one was here in Equestria, thousands would be spawned. Gunther saw enough, he turned around slowly, sneaking out of the camp, and then making his way out of the forest, with very important news.

_The Spa_

Twilight walked through the entrance of the spa, seeing the counter with a receptionist, and a waiting area, along with the door that led to the spa. In the waiting area was a young pink haired woman, and next to her was a curly blue haired woman. They were speaking softly to each other before noticing Twilight entering the spa. They both turned to greet their friend.

"Good afternoon Twilight," said Rarity in her elegant voice, getting up from her seat, "lets waste no time, I've had a most stressful week." She said entering the spa. The other two women smiled at each other in agreement and followed Rarity into the spa. All three of them changed out of their clothes and put on robes, then entered a sauna to begin. They sat down and each breathed in deep to let the steam penetrate their bodies, feeling their muscles begin to loosen up.

"Oh Rarity," said Twilight, "Gunther wants me to thank you for fixing his armor and the new cape, I think he really likes it."

"Oh dear" replied Rarity, finding it humorous, "Gunther would not stop thanking me for it yesterday, even offering to work for it. It was gift I kept on telling him; he is just so courteous and chivalrous, what a gem you found for us Twilight."

"Did he say where he was from Twilight?" asked Fluttershy softly in her gentle voice.

"He said he is from a country across the sea known as Ferelden." Replied Twilight. "Although I have never heard of it; apparently it is known to us as the lost world, at least that's what our maps call it."

"A country that we have never heard of?" asked Rarity, "sounds a bit strange to me" fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"That _is_ strange," added Fluttershy.

"Anyway, did he say why he came here, or anything?" asked Rarity, awfully interested in Gunther and who he might be. She turned her body to face Twilight, showing she was listening more intently.

"Well, I think he did want to keep it a secret…"started Twilight, deciding Gunther would be fine with her telling her friends. "But you are my very best friends, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about this, Gunther would be devastated." The two women nodded. "Gunther had a pretty rough time in Ferelden; there was a war, then a civil war, then his nightmares…"

"Slow down dear," interrupted Rarity. "What is this about a war?"

"Well, do you remember those things that attacked me outside the forest?" asked Twilight. The two nodded, still staying focused on Twilight. "There were hordes of them, only trying to destroy the country. He called it blight, and it was not the first one. I asked princess Celestia about this and hopefully she will answer me soon, because there are no records of such things here in Equestria."

"That sounds awful" said Fluttershy quite horrified by the thought of Darkspawn. "But they won right?"

"Yeah, but it still seemed to affect Gunther pretty badly." Said Twilight, "there is also a order dedicated to fighting Darkspawn which he joined, but he was the only one, so he basically was given the task to end the war himself." She added. "And on top of that, he really didn't have anything to go home too. His family was killed because of a jealous man."

"Oh that poor dear," said a shocked Rarity. "No wonder he is so quiet."

"I feel that's just who he is," commented Twilight. "But he has gone through more than anyone should have; he is accepting help which is good."

"Are you helping him Twilight? He is living with you and all." asked Fluttershy. "Talking is usually the best choice"

"Umm sort of…"said laughing awkwardly, also blushing furiously, remembering last night.

"Twilight, are you not telling us something?" questioned Rarity seeing how embarrassed Twilight was getting, she decided to explore this. "Did something happen between you and Gunther?"

"Please don't tell the others, or Gunther for that matter." Twilight said, still flushed and very embarrassed. "He was having nightmares, so I stayed with until he fell asleep…" Rarity started giggling, "then I closed my eyes for a second, and woke up, with Gunther holding me…"she hid her face from her two friends, feeling the bright shade of red it turned to. Fluttershy didn't join in Rarity's giggling but smiled at Twilight's reaction to her night.

Fluttershy put her hand over her chest in shock, "Awww, how sweet of him!" she said. "He does seem quite fond of you Twilight."

"He does seem to mention you a lot, always finding a way to bring up how you were the one who saved him." Rarity added, "but that brings the question: How do you feel about him?"

Twilight lifted her head up, "well he is my friend…" she started, then shaking her head. "I just don't know, just give me a little time, okay?" she said. She really didn't know what she was feeling, until then she waited on the Princess's response.

"Well alright, but you know you can always talk to us, we're your friends after all." Said Rarity, who was disappointed in the end to the gossip.

The three continued their day at the Spa, talking about many different things, although always finding a way back to the topic of Gunther. Towards the end of their day, the topic of the party came up.

"Are you coming to the party tonight Fluttershy?" asked Rarity, "Pinkie pie is setting it up so you know it's going to be fun."

"Oh yes" replied an excited Fluttershy, "I think it will be good for Gunther to give him a nice welcome party."

"Oh that's right, the party…" added Twilight, "I hope Gunther is okay with it, I don't think he enjoys a lot of attention."

"I'm sure he'll be fine Twilight," said Rarity, ignoring Twilight's concerns. "Everyone will absolutely love him. Not to mention, he is quite the charmer: being so formal with names and titles."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Twilight mumbled. She wanted Gunther all to herself she told herself, but cursed at the thought of such a selfish thing.

They three continued their day, finishing up with a relaxing moment in a hot bath; Rarity went on about how she would love to see Gunther in action, fighting Darkspawn with a righteous sword, then later healing his wounds with her delicate hands; it sounded an awful lot like Twilights experience, but Twilight was too distracted to notice. Twilight ran through every moment with Gunther in her mind again and again, trying to figure out what she could be feeling for him, and also how he felt about her. Evening was arriving in Ponyville when the three finished up their long day of relaxation; they all changed into their party clothes and left the spa together back to Twilight's home to get ready for the party.

Walking into Twilights home was like walking into a completely different place; decorations littered the walls and the ceiling, tables were set up holding different foods and drinks. The house was lit up with different colored candles and lanterns, illuminating the room very brightly. The entrance also had a large sign that read Welcome to Ponyville Gunther! The house already had some guests, chatting idly with each other, and more guests came in every so often and before long the library was packed with Ponyville residents. The mayor was also at the party, preparing her welcome speech in the corner of the room. From across the room, a small dragon saw Twilight enter, remembering he received a letter from the princess earlier.

"Twilight!" he shouted while running to her position. "The princess sent you a letter, and some books but they can wait till later, someone said they saw Gunther on his way here!" he said motioning her to hide. She did so without question, along with the rest of the guests; they all turned off the lights and left the room as dark as midnight. Twilight was hiding next to all her friends below the banner, all remaining quiet waiting for their honored guest to come through the door.

Outside, Gunther walked slowly towards the library where he was currently staying at, admiring the beauty of the home inside of the large tree. The sun was setting in the distance and it was getting dark very quickly, although the library was pitch black, not a single light came through the windows. Hmmm, I thought she would be home by now, Gunther thought as he approached the home. Gunther was still dressed in his brown pants, boots and his cream colored long sleeve shirt that was laced at the top with leather string. On his back, his family sword was alone with no shield to accompany it; the straps to the sheath running across his chest and on his side. Gunther put one hand on the door handle; opening it to reveal nothing but a dark library. Gunther couldn't see a single thing, it was pitch black; but before he could do anything about the darkness, the room lit up brightly revealing a crowd of people all facing him.

"Surprise!" shouted the crowd loudly. Gunther jumped, but easing his body after a moment. Gunther let his mouth hang in awe by the sight he was seeing: dozens of people all with welcoming faces greeted him, a large banner draped near the entrance that said _welcome Gunther_. Familiar faces were standing in the middle of the group of people: applejack, Rainbowdash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight. Twilight stepped forward to meet Gunther. She had a large innocent smile on her face, one that Gunther could not help but smile back at.

"Before you ask, this wasn't my idea" she said humorously, "it was more the whole town's; they heard about what you did for me, and how you need a new home so they put this together. I know you aren't great with crowds so have a drink, have a little fun."

"Does word spread that quickly?" Gunther asked.

"Well, one person tells another and you know the rest… but don't worry, I didn't say anything about who you are, I know you would like to keep that a secret." answered Twilight. Behind the crowd of people, the mayor got behind a podium preparing to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please!" said the mayor loudly; the speaking dyed down quickly as all eyes were turned onto her. Seeing as she had the attention of the party, she continued. "Today we welcome a new member to our community," then interrupted by a quick applause, "for his acts of bravery and protecting Ponyville from evil, I herby proclaim Gunther to be a full citizen of Ponyville!" Cheering erupted through the crowd, who all turned to face the somewhat embarrassed Gunther. Twilight, who was standing next to Gunther, gently pushed him in the direction of the stage; Gunther took the hint and walked up to the stage, passing through the crowd of applauding villagers. The Mayor put out her hand for Gunther to shake, which Gunther accepted gladly. After releasing, the Mayor faced the crowd to address them once again. "Now, let's give Gunther one great welcome party!" the crowd then erupted in cheering as the party began.

Music started playing in the room; a kind that Gunther had never heard before, but everyone was dancing happily to the beat, it even seemed a little catchy to him. Gunther met up with Twilight again, who was surrounded by her best friends, although Pinkie Pie wasn't with them, probably lost somewhere in the party Gunther thought.

"So it's official, welcome to Ponyville!" said Applejack with a broad smile on her freckled face. Rarity then noticed Gunther's distracted look on his face.

"Gunther dear, aren't you happy about this?" she asked kindly, "what is the matter?"

Gunther refocused on the group of women in front of him, seeing them all so concerned about his well being. "Oh I'm fine really" he lied; he looked around the party scene for a moment, then back at the group. "I'm just not good at parties".

"It's nothing to be ashamed of dear" said Rarity, putting her hand on Gunther's arm. "Why don't you and I go outside, just the two of us. We could get away from this ruckus."

"Well, I guess, if you want." Replied Gunther nervously.

"Well then, why don't you head on outside, and I'll get us some drinks?" suggested Rarity. Gunther nodded and headed outside. Rarity waited until after Gunther was outside until turning to address Twilight. "I know how you feel dear, but don't worry I'm not going to try anything. I think I'll try to get some answers out of him." Twilight looked at her quizzically, not understanding what she meant. "You know, like how he feels about you? Those sorts of answers" Rarity walked to a nearby table and grabbed a bottle of red wine, and two glasses.

"Thank you Rarity, but try not to sound too obvious that I like him okay?" she said quietly, hoping no one else heard her. Rarity nodded and smiled at Twilight before heading outside.

Outside, Gunther waited near the door for Rarity, noticing the dark sky, and how the stars seemed to paint a picture in the vastness of space. Ponyville was either asleep, or everyone was at the party because all the home's were dark. It would have been a peaceful scene, if not for the loud music that played from inside the library_. I thought library's where supposed to be quiet_ thought Gunther. He then heard the door open behind him; he turned around to see a beautiful young woman with curly blue hair holding two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"Shall we find a place to sit down?" Rarity suggested, they saw an empty bench nearby which they both walked to. They sat down simultaneously, then Rarity poured the wine, handing Gunther a glass. Rarity was sitting quite close to Gunther, which he didn't seem to notice. Taking a sip from his glass, Gunther noticed how good the wine tasted; he then remembered a memory, causing him to smile and let out a soft laugh. Rarity looked over to see Gunther smiling, she smiled seeing he was actually enjoying himself.

"What's so funny?" Rarity asked. Gunther looked over at Rarity, then back down at his wine.

"Just a memory…" Gunther answered.

"Tell me."

Gunther seemed surprised that someone else had interest in him, so he decided to humor her and tell his story, finding no problem in telling Rarity about his time in Ferelden, she seemed to be listening intently after all. "It was the night before a great battle; we didn't have much time to rest because we were pressed for time. I wasn't asleep and apparently my friend Alistair wasn't either; he approached me with a bottle of cheap cooking wine, saying he stole it from the cook." Gunther paused, looking back up at Rarity who was still listening, enjoying his story. "This wine I'm drinking now is delicious, but the wine I drank that night was probably the best I've ever had."

"The war, it was hard on you, wasn't it?" asked Rarity, she had compassion in her eyes, but Gunther became distracted by her question, forcing him to look back down at his wine. She knew the meaning of the story, and felt terribly for Gunther; she could only imagine how war could affect a seventeen year old boy. Rarity studied Gunther, seeing his face turn emotionless as he sipped his wine.

"Yeah" Gunther replied coldly.

"You are so young though," Rarity said, "Why did you have to fight?"

Gunther looked at Rarity quizzically, "because it was my duty?" Rarity didn't seem content with his answer, "I was something called a Grey Warden; we fight the darkspawn everyone else doesn't."

"But you couldn't have been a grey warden all your life,"

"It was sort of forced upon me; but I accepted it none the less." Gunther replied, he decided it was better for him to tell her about himself more, she would understand. "Twilight told you about the Blight, yes?"

"Well, only a little" she replied, "she sounded like she didn't know that much about it though."

"I'm afraid I don't know that much either." Gunther said. "A Grey Warden's duty is to protect the people against the darkspawn, it may sound simple but it became more complicated when the Archdemon was added to the Blight."

"Archdemon? Sound awful" commented Rarity.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty." Gunther agreed before continuing. "Once the Archdemon is slain, the blight ends, and the darkspawn leave, but destroying it was the hard part. If anyone but a Grey Warden slay it, the Archdemon lives on through its soul; but if a Grey Warden slays it, its soul is destroyed…along with the grey warden. And as one of the last remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden, the burden was on me to slay it."

"Hold on darling, are you saying you ended the blight?" she asked, trying to understand who he was in fact, "so you are a hero? Not just some wandering knight?"

"Well, yes…" he said embarrassed, "I hope this doesn't change anything between us. You are a good friend Rarity; I don't want to change that."

"Dear, you where a hero when I first met you, hearing how you saved Twilight." She said kindly, Gunther smiled, relived to hear she wouldn't see him differently. "One more question; don't take this the wrong way, but how are you still alive? You said slaying an Archdemon kills the Grey Warden"

"I'll tell you, but please don't tell Twilight," Gunther said concerned. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. "During the war, I met a woman named Morrigan. She was a mage of great power, which was a great help to fight the darkspawn. She was not a friendly person by any means, but I managed to become friends with her and as a consequence I fell in love with her, although the feeling was not mutual. She always said love was a weakness of humans, but I still tried to persuade her. On the eve of the final battle, I was prepared for my death, but Morrigan offered me a way out. If she was to conceive a child with my blood, instead of destroying my soul, the soul would drift into the unborn child's, and occupy it. So I took her up on the offer, mostly because I still loved her. But after the battle, she just left, along with part of my heart. She left no trace of her except this ring." He held up his hand, showing a plain, yet beautiful silver ring on his finger. Rarity was in awe at this depressing story of heartbreak.

"Gunther, why did you not tell Twilight of this?" she asked, hoping to provoke some answers about his feelings.

"I…because…" he studdered, embarrassed at admitting himself so openly. "Because I like Twilight, perhaps too much.i know its only been three days, but I find myself falling for her. I find myself dreaming of her, when I normally have nightmares about Darkspawn. She was the first one to listen to me, the first to understand why I left Ferelden." He gripped his head in frustration, trying to calm down. "I will tell her about Morrigan, but just not right now."

"I will keep this secret, do not worry." She said kindly, understanding Gunther's dilemma, "but when will you tell her?"

"If I just had some closure from Morrigan." he stated. "Then I would be able to understand, and tell Twilight"

"But you said she left," Rarity added, "and she is nowhere to be found, how will you achieve this?" Gunther looked down onto his finger which the silver ring wrapped itself around. He touched it gently with his other hand, as if he was touching another person.

"This ring, it isn't a normal ring." Gunther stated, still touching the ring. "It may sound crazy but sometimes I can almost feel her presence when I wear it. I know it might be a vain attempt but I've been trying to contact her through the ring, and I know it in my heart that she hears it."

"But you still love Twilight" Rarity asked, causing Gunther to look at her shocked, "right?" Gunther eased from his initial shock, but looked at her in a confused way. He was unsure about his feelings; Rarity could see that clearly; he probably never felt a bond so strong like this in all his life.

"I've known her for three days," Started Gunther sighing, "would it be strange if I did in fact love her?" Rarity put her hand over his arm, and then looked him straight in the eyes with a stern gaze.

"If you feel you are meant to be with her, "she said strongly, "then it would be strange if you _didn't_ love her" Gunther took a moment to compose himself; he then tried to speak, but a soft finger was laid on his month silencing him. "You do not need to thank me; all I ask is for you to tell her soon, she will not wait forever" Rarity got up from her seat, grabbing the wine bottle with her, then left for the party but not before giving Gunther a wink and a light smile.

_Not wait forever? What does she mean?_ Gunther asked himself. He sighed, raising himself up from his seat. He felt the effects of the wine as he slowly walked over the party, continuing to think about what Rarity said. He opened the door back to the party, entering the loud mass of people talking and having fun. He looked around, hoping to see a familiar face.

Upstairs, in Twilight's study, Twilight sparkle was sitting alone and reading a letter, one of many from the Princess that she received earlier regarding the darkspawn, and her new feelings. The room was very dim compared to the room next to her filled with the sounds of the party. Twilight was deeply focused on the Princess's personal letter to her, as it had much explanation to Twilight's clouded knowledge.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I am well aware of the events that have transpired in the lost world, I have many contacts in Ferelden that update me on such situations. I am also very knowledgeable on your new friend, Sir Gunther; I know who he is and what he did to save his country. In the books I've sent it gives details on Equestria's and Ferelden's short history with each other, but perhaps I should explain here. Before the first blight in Ferelden, our two lands were friends as much as allies. That all changed when the magisters of the Tevinter Imperium entered the Golden city of the maker, Tainting it with corruption and leaving the city as darkspawn. I could not risk the safety of my people, so I broke off all connections with Ferelden. The people of Ferelden were strong enough to enter a forbidden city, so they were strong enough to fight the war without our help. My sister and I created magical barriers to protect our country from any outside visitors, which brings me to my next point. I have watched Gunther through the blight; I know what he experienced, and I knew he was looking for asylum away from his sorrow. I let Gunther find his way here, although in the process of leaving the barrier open, I did not expect the darkspawn to follow him. These changes in events have led me to believe that it was not I who led Gunther here to Equestria; it was fate which brought the conqueror of the Blight here. Equestria has not marched to war in hundreds of years, so it might take time to mobilize an army, but do not worry my student, Ponyville, along with your friends will be safe._

_For your other question, I first must say how proud I am as a teacher to see my favorite student grow up into a beautiful, intelligent, and strong woman. These feelings you have are that of love. You should already have experienced love; like that of your parents, your brother, or your friends, but this form of love is different in many ways. This form of love is really one that you should discover on your own, which you have, except you do not know what to call your feelings. I have sent you a book detailing the different forms of love, I recommend reading it. Ask your friends about their knowledge of the subject; they are always good sources for such personal things. Gunther is a fine young man; do not be ashamed of your feelings towards him it, they are completely natural. Keep in mind Gunther's current state of mind and how weak it is; his heart may be large, but it is weak from the war, and other things. And keep in mind your own heart as well, I would not wish to see my beloved student heartbroken._

_Do not be ashamed of your feelings, I only wish for your happiness._

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight looked up from the letter and began thinking; _Love? We have become awfully close in the few days we've known each other..._ she rolled up the letter, banishing further thoughts on the subject; she put the letter next to the stack of new books on her desk, then picking up the book on top of the stack. It read _History of the Blight in Ferelden_; Twilight opened it and began reading. Shortly after a few pages in, Twilight heard the door to the study creak open, flooding the room with music and light. Gunther stood in the doorway, closing it behind him. Twilight immediately blushed at the sight of Gunther, remembering Celestia's words about her feelings.

"hey, what are you doing in here?" asked Gunther,"don't you want to have fun with your friends?"

"I wanted to do some reading," she replied calmly, avoiding stuttering like a nervous child. "And besides, sometimes Rainbowdash and Pinkie can get a little carried away with partying."

"I see, it's understandable," he said, walked over to a nearby couch and fell face first onto it. Twilight looked over to see Gunther in his odd state.

"Are you okay?" she joked. Gunther twisted his body so he was lying on his back.

"I don't know" he answered. "Rainbowdash made me do a few shots before I came in here, on top of Rarity and I finishing a bottle of wine."

Twilight got up from her seat, bringing the book with her and walked over to Gunther. "Do you not like drinking?" she asked, taking a seat at the end of the couch, near Gunther's head.

"Well, not like that" Gunther replied, "I tend to forget what happens when I drink this much, and I might run my mouth a bit."

"That's alright Gunther, it's not like you had much of a choice." She replied, telling herself she would have a word with Rainbowdash later. She opened her book and began reading were she left off. She skipped ahead to records about the first blights, finding the matter most interesting.

"Is it safe to assume that you're a heavy reader? You live in a library and all…" Gunther said, trailing off.

Twilight giggled," yes, I do enjoy reading very much. It was my love of reading that allowed me to become so strong with magic, which also led to me becoming Princess Celestia's student."

"Oh really?" Gunther asked. "When I was growing up, I always read stories about great heroes and great wars." Twilight looked down from her reading. "But my father always pushed me to study politics so I could rule one day. Saying I would learn to fight when I was of age."

"What happened then?" asked Twilight. Gunther looked up to meet her eyes, although upside down, he did recognize the smile she had on her face from listening to his story.

"Well, I would sometimes skip my lessons about politics and ruling; I would run off into the forest and train myself to wield a sword, with really only books to guide me." He laughed a bit to himself, remembering how foolish a child he was. "When I practiced, I always imagined I was fighting some great beast, or something else that would earn my knighthood. Every day I would wander off into a fantasy world I created, living it the way I wanted."

"Sounds like you had quite the imagination." She said, remembering she was very much the same when she was young.

"yeah." He replied softly. "But my real adventure was very different." He said, trailing off, trying to forget the war again. Twilight scooted closer to Gunther's head, lifting his head and letting it rest on her lap; she softly ran her fingers through his hair.

"You are still a hero Gunther," Twilight said softly, trying to get back Gunther's smile. "If you don't think you're a hero in Ferelden, you are definitely one here, to me. You will always be my knight." She said, seeing Gunther look up to meet Twilights gentle eyes, then he took Twilight's hand in his own, holding it softly. She squeezed his hand, watching him rest his head back down on her lap.

"As always, you are right Twilight." Gunther said. "Can I rest my eyes for a moment? I feel awfully dizzy."

"Of course," she said happily. Gunther closed his eyes, breathing softly as he fell into a slumber; although not letting go of Twilights hand. As much as she found it harder to read with one hand, she didn't mind it one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_The Library _

"There're coming"

Twilight looked down at the knight who just opened his eyes suddenly. His head was resting on her lap as she read through the late hours of the night. Gunther quickly rose up and jumped to his feet.

"What do you mean? Is it the Darkspawn?" Twilight asked, getting up herself and putting her book down. It was very dark in the room; still hours away from dawn. Twilight followed Gunther up the stairs to the bedroom, watching him try to put on his armor. Twilight stepped forward and started helping Gunther with the straps of his chainmail.

"A group is coming, about…" he closed his eyes and focused for a moment, "fifty, more or less."

Twilight looked up into his eyes with shock. "But I thought you said we had time" Gunther put on his cape as well, clasping it on his left breast and throwing the cape over his shoulders. He met Twilights eyes, seeing she was very worried for Ponyville.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said while picking up his sword. He drew it, putting the sheath back on the armor rack. He picked up his Cousland family shield and equipped it to his left arm. He walked towards the door to the outside, sword and shield in hand. Twilight followed behind him; she saw him stop right before the door, raising his sword up near his face. A blue, ethereal flame danced from the hilt up and around the silver blade. Twilight watched in awe as the flame enveloped the sword, also lighting up the dark library with its glow. Gunther turned around to face Twilight.

"Whatever happens, stay indoors." He said sternly. Twilight jumped to reply." And don't follow me, you have to stay safe"

"But, what if…"

"No" he cut off. "I'm sorry but this isn't like last time. This is war Twilight. It is much too dangerous" he walked to the door and opened it, feeling the cool breeze of the night flood around him.

"I…understand" replied Twilight calmly, although it pained her much to see the man she loved go off to fight a battle which was against his favor. Gunther noticed Twilights reaction, and walked up in front of her. She looked up into his eyes; eyes with too much worry for her own good. He took his sword into his left hand, reaching for hers with his right. A smile overtook Twilight's worried face as she weaved her fingers in with Gunther's.

"I'm sorry Twilight, I just can't let you get hurt." He started softly, he was just as worried as Twilight was, but confidence flooded through his body when she gave him her caring smile. He closed his eyes and let go of her hand, then quickly leaving to fight off the darkness that threatened Ponyville, not looking back once.

He ran with haste in the direction of the forest, but felt the taint was much closer, hopefully not inside the village yet. His sword was leaving trails of blue fire as he ran, acting as a beacon of justice as he pierced the darkness of night. Some guards saw Gunther, and quickly approached him to see what was the matter.

"Sir Knight, what is the meaning of this?" asked one of the guards, forcing Gunther to halt. He, along with the rest of the guards, was wearing a thick leather armor fitted with metal studs. He had a mace and buckler along with a crossbow and bolts on his back.

"Darkspawn are approaching; Gather all available guards and soldiers." He ordered sternly. Fear struck the guards hard; they have never fought a real battle before. Gunther saw this in their stances. The senior of the group silently ordered a few of the guards to gather the soldiers; they ran off in different directions in their search. Gunther turned his back to the Guards and slowly walked as he began giving his orders. "Sergeant, order your men to darken the village; put out all the lights and lanterns. Then take positions near the forest side gate on the roofs of the buildings. I will lead the darkspawn into the village where we will ambush them."

"Yes sir" replied a sergeant, he then turned around to give the orders to the remaining guards; without question, and they left, putting out torches and lanterns along the way.

Gunther continued to make his way towards the forest, feeling the taint grow closer and closer. He found himself at the small wooden gate that lead out of the village. He paused, not seeing any darkspawn in the distance, feeling none either. Minutes passed, and he looked behind him into the village; it had gone dark and the men were climbing up onto the roofs of the nearby houses. Gunther heard behind him land two armored men.

"Sir Gunther, we are here representing Canterlot against the darkspawn." Said one of the new arrivals. Gunther looked behind him to see two men in golden armor, wielding long halberds. They both were of the seraphim, angels to his eyes, adorning large white wings. They obviously represented the most veteran soldiers in all Equestria, but were still unfamiliar to fighting darkspawn.

"Glad to have you here." Gunther said politely.

"I am Decanus Irving, and this is legionary Drake." Replied Irving. Gunther nodded at their introductions. "We are the royal Canterlot's royal auxiliary stationed here in Ponyville."

"Then let us make haste and bring the fight to the darkspawn." Gunther suggested. Nodding at Gunther, the two seraphs followed Gunther out beyond the borders of the village.

The field outside Ponyville was dark, but the moon gave off enough light to see the distant forest that was now home to the vile darkspawn. He could hear barking very close to him; Gunther lifted his sword up and let his energy flow through it, causing a major increase in the flames illumination. The way was lit now; the darkspawn would soon come to Gunther and the royal guard.

Figures in the darkness started running towards the defenders, Gunther immediately fell into a defensive stance while the two royal guards who flanked Gunther put their halberds out in front.

"This is only a test" Gunther said as the darkspawn began closing in on them. Irving and Drake nodded. "They are testing our strength; so show them that we shall not let such petty evil threaten this land!" The two guards cheered but were cut short when a blight wolf lunged at Gunther. He caught it easily in with his hands; it still relentlessly snapped and bite at Gunther, but was silenced once Gunther broke it's neck with the pommel of his sword.

More blight wolves attacked, but the long reach of the Guards halberds caught them before they were in reach of the three. While the guards were busy taking care of the wolves, Gunther took this opportunity to strike the approaching horde of darkspawn. Remembering his templar training with Alistair, Gunther focused the runic power in his sword, combining it with his own. The flames grew every moment, becoming an inferno before Gunther released it; slashing his sword towards the horde, sending a wave of flames at the enemy. The flames hit the first line of darkspawn, knocking them off of their feet and burning their corrupt skin while sending their souls back to the pits of the earth.

This did not slow the advancing horde at all, nor did it seem to thin their numbers. The horde was more spread out as they charged into the three defenders, the Hurlocks hitting first as their height did not hinder their speed. The first few were slammed to the ground by the royal guard's halberds. Gunther parried the charge of a Hurlock wielding a large axe, using the enemy's momentum to dodge, and then slamming his sword into the back of its neck. To Gunther's right, Irving blocked the strike of a genlock with his halberd's handle, and then hit its face with the end of the halberd, knocking it off its feet. Irving quickly stomped on the creatures face with an armored boot: crushing its skull, staining the field with dark blood.

Nearby, Drake stabbed at a charging darkspawn with his halberd, following its movement, and then landing the spear into the gut of the creature. The force of the impact pushed drake back, but he raised his halberd and pushed the caught darkspawn onto the ground where it took its last few breathes of life. Before recovering from his attack, a darkspawn charged drake. He let go of the halberd, sidestepping the creature, then grabbing its arm. He twisted it down, gaining control of the darkspawn; reaching behind his back on his belt drake pulled out a large dagger, then cut the beast's neck, severing the artery and spraying his armor and face with warm blood. Quickly sheathing his dagger, he picked up the halberd which was still in the felled darkspawn.

Gunther quickly dispatched two more darkspawn with a single stroke of his flaming blade, sending them spiraling to the ground by the force of his strike. He took a moment to see how the two guards were fairing. They were surrounded by corpses, and preparing for the next assault of darkspawn. Gunther looked ahead to see an even larger group of darkspawn running towards them. Each wielded a torch, along with their normal weapon; these were defiantly part of main raiding party.

"Fall back!" shouted Gunther. The two legionaries spread their wings and lifted off the ground, and flew towards the village. Gunther spun around and ran towards the village, flaming sword in hand, leaving trails of blue fire behind him.

The darkspawn seemed to take the bait; they growled and roared while pursuing the sprinting grey warden. As they approached the village gates, the two seraphim flew up into the clouds, staying in their small formation as they disappeared from sight. Gunther led the darkspawn into the village; he continued to retreat into the village to get as many trapped as he could. More and more darkspawn poured into the village entrance; they all slowed down when they saw the grey warden stopped in the middle of the road. They growled and brayed trying to understand the pause in the battle.

He felt enough were inside the confined area, Gunther turned to face the horde, saluting them with his burning sword. "Now!" he shouted loudly. Almost instantly a hail of arrows and bolts shot from the rooftops of the houses. The crowded darkspawn could do very little to protect themselves against the rain of piercing shots, dozens being felled by the first strike. Still, many remained and they decided to each go their separate ways into the village to burn and plunder. A second volley of arrows shot through the night sky, striking down more darkspawn; no signs of the darkspawn leader were visible yet, giving Gunther a feeling of uncertainty.

Before the darkspawn became too spread out and unchecked, the sky opened up and out came two seraphim slammed into the darkspawn horde, cutting down many in their surprise assault. Gunther took this as a sign to charge into the battle himself. He charged through the moving horde, slicing and bashing darkspawn as they moved around him. He continued his furious attack on the invaders as they moved deeper into the city, showing how a Cousland fights for his country.

Twilight Sparkle stood on her balcony, gazing off into the distance. She stood there ever since Gunther left her company to run off to fight the evil that spread through the village. She saw dozens of torches in the dark city, most now moving out like wildfire spreading through a dry forest._ I can't just do nothing!_ Thought Twilight, _what if they come here? I have to do something to protect Ponyville!_ Her mind was made up; she would act directly against the orders of Gunther to protect the library, surly he could understand. She ran into the library, putting on some loose fitting clothes, and grabbing her spell notebook, she set off to go outside.

The darkspawn were already inside most of the city unchecked, looting, burning, and destroying. The normal citizens were safely locked up in their homes, but not for much longer could their homes protect them. The guards had since then got back on the ground to fight off the invaders; they did not have trouble dispatching single enemies, it was when groups attacked they had trouble defending themselves. The two legionaries were fairing quite well for themselves; they used their wings for added speed to charge the darkspawn, and boosted by their martial prowess they were unstoppable in their defense.

Gunther quickly cut the stomach of another darkspawn, watching it fall to the ground in a bloody mess. He turned to the entrance; no more darkspawn were entering. Taking notice of the end to the darkspawn arrival, he spotted another nearby darkspawn charging him. It slashed at Gunther with a curved and wicked blade; Gunther raised his sword to block the attack. He reeled at the force, but quickly recovered, raising his shield to block the strike from the darkspawn's flaming torch. Seeing the creature's body wide open, he swung his sword low, cutting it at its knees. It roared in pain as it fell on its knees, but was quickly silenced when its head was detached from its shoulders. Gunther kicked the headless body to the ground, blood pouring out from its severed neck, staining the dirt road with darkspawn filth.

Gunther ran though the city, fighting occasionally when a darkspawn approached, but most learned to fear Gunther's wrath. He needed to check up on the library, to make sure Twilight was okay since his plan did not work as well as he originally expected. He saw flames in the distance, near the library's location, causing Gunther to double his speed.

Twilight stepped outside to the chaotic city. Guards rushed by, giving no notice to Twilight. horrified, she looked around, instantly seeing a burning home. She opened her notebook, looking for something she could put the fire out with. _Ice, ice, ice, where are you? _She read, scanning the contents of her organized notes. _There! Freezing wind!_ She read. Closing her notebook after reading the spell, she closed her eyes and lifted her right hand. Focusing the energy that gathered around her hand, she released it. A fast wind shot out towards the fire, specks of snow and ice shot with the wind, causing the fire to smoke and start die. She kept the spell going for a bit more until the fire was no more, luckily the home remained mostly undamaged.

Gunther felt the horde was finally thinning in numbers, as he had killed over two dozen of the beasts, but it was far from over; raiding parties always have a leader, who has yet to show itself yet. Gunther rounded a corner to see the library, unharmed. He felt relieved for a moment before seeing a young woman out in the road.

"Twilight!" Gunther shouted from across the road. She looked over to him, but kept on using her magic to put out a burning home. He saw charging towards her a large Hurlock from across the road. Gunther counter charged the Hurlock, meeting it halfway to Twilight's position, slamming his shield in its gut with enough force to send it off its feet. With the darkspawn on the ground unconscious, Gunther took his he looked up to see Twilight still focused on the burning home, which fire was greatly diminished since he last saw. "Twilight, it's dangerous out here…"

"Gunther! Behind you!" interrupted Twilight. a Hurlock was charging at Gunther from behind, his axe held up high for the strike. Gunther effortlessly struck his sword upward, across the darkspawn's chest. It reeled in pain, blood dripping down its armor. Gunther waited for the creature to attack again; he raised his shield into a defensive position. It charged again, but before it attacked Gunther it was pierced by hundreds of ice shards. It fell on its back; Gunther turned to see Twilight with her hand outstretched. Her hand was glowing with a magical blue color.

"See, I can handle myself" she said proudly. Gunther smiled at her great feat of power, realizing he was fool for doubting her strength.

"You're right, I'm sorry for doubting…." He paused, feeling a great chill in the air. He looked at Twilight quizzically. "Twilight is that you?"

"No, but I feel it too." She replied. They both looked around; the fighting seemed to be over, as the sounds of war had ceased. A thick fog had arrived in the area which Gunther and Twilight were standing in; something was coming, Gunther felt it.

Out of the fog, a spear shot out towards Gunther. His reflexes took over as he bashed the spear out of the air with his shield. It shattered into thousands of pieces of cold ice as it was deflected. Gunther slashed his flaming sword out at the fog, sending a blue wave of flames out to cut the mist.

A large figure was standing were the mist once was. It was holding a scorched staff riddled with runes and fetishes alike. Gunther brightened his sword to get a clearer view on the darkspawn; the light revealed it to be a Hurlock emissary, wielding the power of ice in his staff and hands. The emissary laughed deeply as it prepared a spell.

"Twilight, prepare yourself! This one uses magic!" Gunther warned. She erected a magic shield in front of Gunther and herself. The Hurlock didn't seem to mind; instead it shot bolts of pure energy at the shield. Twilight strained to keep the shield up and was losing focus quickly. Gunther prepared his own strike; he massed fire on his sword before releasing it towards the emissary. It countered it by sending a wave of freezing wind, dissipating the strike completely. While this was happening, Gunther filled his sword with more fire. "Twilight, you have more control than I do, send this at him" he offered. Twilight nodded, balling the blue fire within her hands; she then pressed it down into a much more condensed form. She then balled fire the flames in a stream directly at the emissary. The emissary tried to block with its staff, but couldn't block it in time, turning its staff to ash.

The emissary growled, reeling from the assault. Quickly recovering, it picked up a nearby sword from a dead comrade. Gunther charged at it, the emissary quickly responded by countercharging the furious knight. The emissary struck first, swinging at an ark, aiming for Gunther's neck. The knight blocked the strike easily enough, but left his body open; the emissary pulled out a long dagger from his back and attempted to stab Gunther. Gunther raised his flaming sword to parry it, then striking the darkspawn in the face with his shield. The emissary was stunned, but reeled to get away from the knight. It filled its hands with ice magic, forming an ice spear for it to wield. The emissary stabbed the ground with the spear, turning the dirt to pure ice around it. The emissary then quickly shot out a few bolts of magic from its spear at Gunther who deflected them quite easily with his shield, but the force of the last one caused Gunther to lose his balance on the iced earth. Gunther struggled to get up, as the ice was much too slippery to grip. Twilight Sparkle saw this opening that the emissary gave; she imitated the magic the darkspawn was using to create her own ice spear.

The emissary walked over to the fallen knight. It gripped its spear in both hands and stabbed at Gunther. Gunther managed to evade the attack by rolling, but wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. Then, before his eyes, a large spear shot over the knight, piercing the emissary in the heart. Gunther looked behind him to see it was Twilight who just shot the spear. She ran over to Gunther and pulled him to a part of the road which wasn't frozen; standing up he looked back at the emissary who was on the ground in a pool of its own blood. Gunther felt a pair of soft arms grab him around his stomach.

"Thank goodness you are all right" said a concerned Twilight. Gunther turned and wrapped his shield arm around her shoulders, resting his face on her silky hair. He let his other hand lie at his side, still holding his sword, which still burned with a holy light. He closed his eyes, thanking the maker for her safety.

"Thank you Twilight" he said, still enveloped in her arms. "Once again you have proven me the fool for doubting you" she looked up from her hold, into his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, what matters is that you are safe" she said, "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you" she rested her head in his chest once more, feeling his racing heart through his armor.

The sun managed to finally show itself over the tree line. The light passed through the corners of the buildings, chasing away the darkness that once enveloped Ponyville. Two seraphim flew down to meet the couple. The light reflected off of their bloody golden armor; they approached the knight and magician, interrupting their embrace.

"Sir Gunther" said Irving. Gunther turned to the two royal guards, letting go of Twilight. "The darkspawn invaders have been eradicated." Gunther nodded

"Good." He said, feeling all the tension leave his body. "Are there any causalities?" He asked.

"Surprisingly no." responded Drake, "There are about two dozen wounded, but no deaths. All the wounded are already at the hospital in emergency care, but I don't think any are mortal wounds."

"Thank goodness." Twilight said relieved. The fires in the village had all been put out by its' inhabitants, limiting the damage the darkspawn planned on inflicting.

"Your quick thinking is probably to thank for saving the village, you have our thanks as well as the city's." said Irving, bowing his head and saluting his arm over his chest. "Your deeds here will not go unnoticed by Canterlot, we will make sure of that. Now you must excuse us, we must report this to Captain Shining armor" the two flew off in the direction of city hall, leaving Twilight and Gunther alone again, surrounded by Darkspawn corpses.

"What happens now?" Asked Twilight looking up at Gunther, he looked down at her with his caring eyes.

"we prepare for war"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for the delay, this chapter had a hard time coming together. but now that its the summer, I should have much more time to actually write. to the people acutaly reading this, i hope you are enjoying it, and please review and let me know how i am doing!**

Chapter 5

_Ponyville _

The sun was dawning in the village of Ponyville; smoke rose from the aftermath of a recent darkspawn attack, but thankfully all the fires were put out quickly before any real damage took hold. Darkspawn bodies littered the streets, a bulk towards the entrance where dozens where pierced by arrows and bows.

A couple stood out in the middle of the road, right in front of a large library in the hollow of a grand tree. Darkspawn bodies surrounded the two, but they did not seem to mind, as they were more concerned with their safety after a night of fighting. Gunther still held his sword and his shield, and Twilight held her small notebook of magic spells in her grasp.

Twilight looked over to Gunther; he was busy thinking about the upcoming battle that seemed to be inevitable. His eyes were worried, and scared. Twilight eased herself over to Gunther; he smiled when he saw her caring face approach him. She reached around his sword hand, overlapping his hand with her own.

"You're not in this alone" she said sternly. His expression disappeared as he took his gaze away from her eyes to face the ground. Twilight tightened her grip around Gunther's fist as she continued. "Come on, let's get going; the mayor will need to be involved in whatever plans we are going to make."

She led Gunther into the library for a quick stop, saying she couldn't to town hall in her pajamas. As she changed inside, Gunther quickly cleaned himself of any darkspawn blood he had on his armor, bringing it back to its nice silver shine. He also wiped down his sword, and sheathing it on his back behind his Cousland family shield.

The two set off to town hall to find the mayor and have Gunther explain what needed to be done about the current crisis. The two walked slowly, silently, simply enjoying the company of each other.

"Hey Gunther," said Twilight quite cheerfully, Gunther turned to see Twilights glowing skin in the sun, her smile she was giving him was enough to get his heart pumping. "Could you tell me about your sword? I mean, it seems like you use magic but as far as I can tell, you are no mage."

"Of course" replied Gunther happily. He unsheathed his sword and held it loosely in his hands as they walked. "Do you see these carvings in the sword? They are called runes. They are magic infused stones that when attached to a weapon, they add their power to the weapon."

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Twilight, she moved her eyes up and down the silver sword, looking at each one of the runes inside the blade. "Does each one of them do something different?"

"You learn fast," he replied, then pointed at the bottom rune. "This one was a gift from the circle of magi, it is a grandmaster fire rune, and it gives my sword very powerful flame properties. The one above it was a gift from the Dwarves of Orzammar, it allows me to resist magic that is cast at me."

"But your sword has blue flames, isn't fire usually red?" Twilight asked.

"I believe the color is due to the last rune. This one is a silverite rune; it was given to me by the lady of the forest right before we ended the curse of the werewolves. This one only affects darkspawn, it cuts through them more easily, and it changes the fire's color to blue."

"That is amazing Gunther" said Twilight astonished by the lesson Gunther just taught her. She further examined it for a few moments before Gunther interrupted her.

"Would you like to try it?" he asked. Twilight looked up at Gunther with widened eyes. A huge grin formed as she nodded. Gunther took the sword by the blade and handed it to Twilight. She gripped the hilt tightly with both of her hands. She lifted it without much trouble, but still felt the weight of the blade. She then spread her legs slightly and gripped the sword as if she was ready for battle.

"I feel something from the blade," said Twilight excited. Her eyes widened as she took her hand and ran it up the length of the blade. "I can't explain it, but it feels _alive_!" she said with great enthusiasm.

"It does feel alive doesn't it?" agreed Gunther, "but right now, the runes are dormant, try to wake them." Twilight seemed to be focused hard as she squinted her eyes trying to wake up the runes, but the sword remained mundane. She then relaxed her arms and opened her eyes; her eyes drooped in disappointment.

"It's no use, nothing is happening." She said disappointed.

"Come on, you're more persistent than that." He said. Twilight looked over to Gunther with renewed hope in her expression. "Okay, when I see you do your magic I see you fill your hands with power. Try to think about the sword not as a weapon, but as an extension of your hand. Let your power flow into the sword, rather than force it."

"Alright, one more time." She said confidently. She closed her eyes softly and breathed out slowly. The sword burst into a blue ethereal flame in her hands; Twilight opened her eyes with joy as she looked upon the flaming blade. "I did it!"

"I knew you could do it" said Gunther happily. Twilight closed her eyes again; she breathed in slowly and the flames dissipated. She opened her eyes and handed Gunther back his blade. He sheathed it back on its resting place on behind his shoulders. He smiled at Twilight, who in return smiled back.

"Come on, let's go to town hall to prepare for whatever needs to be done." Said Twilight. The two began walking again towards town hall to speak with the Mayor. They walked slowly again, mostly in silence, until Twilight interrupted it again.

"I think I am still confused" she said, Gunther looked over at her quizzically. "I mean, how are you able to use your sword if you are not a mage?" she asked.

"Sorry, I guess I never answered that" he replied. "During my joining, the blood I drank was mixed with lyrium, something I don't think you have over here." Twilight nodded, as she never heard of the substance. "Lyrium is used by mages to make their magic more potent; but if a non mage uses it, it can awaken a small amount of magical power."

"That sort of makes sense." She replied.

"Sorry, I wish I could explain more but I'm not exactly an expert on this subject." He said. "But my powers are very unrefined, as you saw during the battle. I can hardly control the power from the sword when I release it."

"Don't worry about that, you control it just fine!" she encouraged. Gunther simply smiled at her words, telling himself he should do something about his control later when he had a moment to practice. "Come on, there's town hall" said Twilight pointing at the large building in the center of the town square. They walked up the steps to the large twin doors. Gunther pushed the door open, and held it for Twilight to walk though. Gunther followed Twilight into the large room, instantly seeing the group gathered around a large desk in the back. The group turned to face the couple walking in, and it was none other than Twilights friends.

"Oh thank goodness, we were wondering where you were" proclaimed Rarity, feeling grateful to know her friend was safe. Everyone else shared the expression of relief seeing their two friends. Gunther and Twilight joined the group at the desk of the Mayor. The mayor herself was already in her office, awaiting the hero's return.

"Sir Gunther" said the Mayor, "Decanus Irving has informed me that it was you who lead the guard to victory, I would reward you under normal circumstances but we have bigger priorities right now"

"Of course" Gunther replied, "I do know plenty on darkspawn and I will aid in any way I can; I am at your disposal mayor," he said saluting across his chest with his hand.

"Thank you" replied the mayor, "it appears we have a escalated problem on our hands right now: the darkspawn that I did not deem a threat have just attacked our homes, I am at a loss of what to do"

"We need to evacuate all the civilians at once," suggested Gunther quite sternly. "Can they stay at Canterlot?"

"I believe so; we shall send a letter to the princess at once" replied the mayor. "But we can't just run from the darkspawn, what are your thoughts?"

"Well, during my people's war with the darkspawn, we called all of our allies," he answered. "We are at war Mayor, we have to be prepared. If I may be so bold, I have experience leading armies against the darkspawn. I shall stay behind in Ponyville to lead the army."

"That is bold, Sir Gunther" she replied, "but right now, we have no army, and no general to that matter. You are a worthy candidate. I suppose we have no choice. I appoint you, Sir Gunther of Highever, captain of the guard in Ponyville." she said formally. Gunther bowed slightly.

"I will not let you down"

"He won't," said Twilight forcefully. The mayor nodded, and then began her work by taking out a quill and ink to write a letter to the Princess. Gunther left the desk to join the group of friends gathered in the office.

"What now Gunther?" asked Applejack, cocking her hips. "I hope you have a plan."

"Yes, I do" he replied. "But for all of your safety, I'd ask that you evacuate along with the rest of the town."

"Hell no!" shouted Rainbow Dash. "If something is messing with Ponyville, I'm going to be there to kick its ass! Is that right girls?"

"you becha'!," said Applejack proudly "I ain't going to let some nasty darkspawn tear up my farm!"

"And I can't let them steal all my fabulous dresses! I'm staying too!" proclaimed Rarity.

"No matter what kind of party it is, Pinkie Pie will be there! I'm staying!" added Pinkie. Gunther turned to Fluttershy, knowing she should evacuate, being the softest of the group. She looked up from the ground with a very determined expression.

"I'll stay too; someone will have to look after all the animals of the forest! The darkspawn are taking their homes, they need someone to take care of them all!" She said proudly.

"Then it's settled!" said Twilight. "We will all do our share to help Ponyville and Gunther!" the group cheered then grabbed each other for a giant group hug. Gunther was left out, and began to turn around to leave the office before being stopped by Twilight. "Hey, being our friends also means you have to join our group hugs"

"What…its fine, I..." he tried to say before being pulled into the center of the hug. Gunther was squeezed tightly by all of the group's players. He smiled lightly, remembering how nice it was to have real friends who cared deeply about him.

The group finally let go of each other, then leaving the building together until they went their separate ways. Twilight left with Gunther; she noticed how fatigued he was after such a late battle, not to mention his hangover from the party.

"Hey" she said, gaining Gunther's attention. "The guards and the mayor can handle the evacuation from here, let's go home and take a nap, sound good?"

"Are you sure they can handle it?" he asked

"Don't worry Gunther, they are more than capable." She replied, giving her usual caring smile. "And besides, you would hardly be of any use running on a couple hours of sleep." Gunther smiled and nodded at the idea, after all, he did need his rest in case anything happened that needed his full attention.

The two walked slowly to the library, Twilight could easily see Gunther's fatigue, as his eyes were becoming hard for his to keep open. They arrived at the library and instantly they made their way to the bedroom, quickly removing his armor, he fell limp onto his bed. Twilight did the same, falling asleep in her own bed, wishing Gunther sweet dreams as she drifted off.

* * *

_Gunther found himself in a large hall filled with many nobles and generals alike. The banners that hung told him he was in the Denerim royal palace, and in the middle of a landsmeet. Gunther was in his full armor of diligence, along with his sword and shield on his back. The nobles had all backed away from Gunther and another man clad in silver plate armor. The man's back was to Gunther so he could not see his face, but he could see black, neck length hair on the man. _

"_So, this is how the landsmeet will be decided" said the man, he had a very familiar voice. It was an older man's voice, but not too old, just experienced. "For some reason I always knew this moment would come; a moment where we would face each other, battling for the fate of Ferelden." He drew his sword, and then turned to face Gunther. It was Loghain; Gunther was fighting Loghain for the right to lead the armies against the darkspawn instead of fighting a civil war. "A man is made by the quality of his enemies. Meric told me that once; I do not know whether it is a compliment to you, or me." He said before going quiet. He lifted his shield into a defensive position. Gunther did the same, after drawing his flaming sword from his scabbard at his side. Gunther saluted Loghain with his sword; surprisingly, Loghain returned the salute._

_Loghain was the first to strike. He moved fast for an older man. His sword made a slicing motion towards Gunther. Gunther raised his sword to parry, but Loghain quickly diverted his attack to chop from the other direction. Gunther raised his shield quickly enough to block the blow completely. _

_Gunther then took the offensive, he stabbed at Loghain's chest. Loghain sidestepped and used his shield to hit Gunther's sword away. Keeping a hold on his sword, Gunther was turned away from Loghain, then felt hard hit on his back as he was pushed away. _

_The crowd of nobles gasped at Loghain's strike on the grey warden, but Gunther quickly faced Loghain again. Loghain charged Gunther then stuck him repeatedly with his mighty sword blows. Gunther blocked each one, although becoming weaker after each strike. Loghain was relentless with his savage strikes, seeing his opponent weaken with each blow. He was eager to finish the fight and end the madness of the landsmeet. _

_Gunther quickly launched a series of his own strikes with is holy sword. Loghain halted his strikes to parry each one Gunther threw at him. Loghain then halted Gunther's assault by locking swords with him. This began a test of strength Loghain thought he could easily win. As their swords locked, the two traded stares that could send a normal man running in fear. Gunther growled in anger as he pushed back with all his might. His sword reflected his added strength as it burned brighter than before. Gunther finally pushed Loghain back and off of Gunther, but Loghain was already ahead of him; Loghain whipped his sword hand around Gunther's guard, hitting him square in the jaw with a armored fist._

_The crowd gasped again, seeing Gunther start to bleed from his mouth. Gunther took a few steps back to compose himself, But Loghain would have none of that. Loghain charged at Gunther once more, raising his shield to strike him to the floor. Gunther lost his balance after the strike; falling on his back he tried to block the incoming strikes from Loghain. He parried what blows he could with his sword, as he had to keep himself raised with his other arm, leaving his torso unguarded and wide open. Loghain managed to land a glancing strike on the side of Gunther's abdomen. Blood splattered the stone floor as Loghain quickly exited the wound. _

_By this time, Morrigan, Alistair, and the bard, Leliana, pushed their way to the front of the audience. Sten, the Qunari warrior was seen behind them, towering over everyone. Loghain walked away from the fallen knight, who was clutching his bleeding side. He faced Alistair and raised his arms. "This is your champion Alistair?" he shouted angrily, "it's going to take more than a boy to defeat me!"_

"_Gunther is more a man than you ever will be!" shouted Leliana stepping forward. "He accomplished more good than any of us could do in a hundred lifetimes! That is much more than could be said about you"_

"_We are at war, girl!" he shouted back, "I am not the traitor here! I am doing what is best for Ferelden!"_

"_Gunther is fighting for the people of Ferelden!" shouted Alistair, "you could care less about the people, and all you care about is power!"_

"_Silence! You are nothing but a royal bastard, stop thinking your sense of justice is absolute!" Loghain shouted in fury. He turned his body back towards the fallen knight who was trying to raise himself off of the ground._

"_Well at least he is admitting the 'royal' part" said Alistair quietly to himself. Gunther managed to get on his feet; his armor was now stained crimson with blood. He prepared himself, putting his shield in front of his body in a defensive stance._

_Loghain rushed the knight shield first. Loghain's momentum proved too much for the young knight, and was pushed backwards. Gunther swung high at Loghain as he charged again. He blocked the strike easily enough , and the next one Gunther threw at him. Gunther's form was becoming sloppy, and Loghain used this to his advantage; he parried another strike, then found a opening to Gunther's chest once again, and stabbed at his heart. _

_Gunther managed to bring his sword up in time to divert Loghain's killing blow, but it was too quick to parry completely. The sword tore through Gunther's right shoulder. Wincing at the pain, Gunther noticed himself wide open again. Loghain hit Gunther's chest once more with his shield, shooting Gunther to the ground. Gunther hit the floor, but momentum carried him onto his stomach. Blood poured out of his new wound, and he found it incredibly painful to even move his right arm, but he kept a strong grip on his sword. Gunther struggled to get up; he took off his shield, as it was only getting in his way as he pushed himself up to his knees, still holding his torso up with his left arm._

"_Get up you fool!" shouted a young woman. Loghain and Gunther both looked towards the crowd. Morrigan stood in front of the nobles and soldiers. She seemed different than her usual cold self, she had warmth to her face; she seemed worried, something she never was. "If you don't get up, I will…I will never forgive you" she said shaking her head with a deep look of sadness. Gunther felt strength wash over him, a renewed fountain he just tapped into. _

"_you are a fool to think he will get up " said Loghain walking towards the knight; Gunther was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. Gunther growled at Loghain's words. Loghain then kicked Gunther's open abdomen, the crowd gasped in fear for the young knight's life. "Why do you still try to get up?" he shouted as he continued to kick the knight, "why do you persist while you know you cannot win? TELL ME!" he shouted before one last kick to send Gunther flat on his chest._

"_Because I can still hold a sword" answered Gunther as he lifted himself with ease. He rose to his feet, and then raised his head; his eyes were closed as he raised his sword up to point at Loghain. His eyes opened as he fueled his sword with a holy fire. His eyes burned the same color as his sword; the sight alone was enough to make Loghain step back in fear. Gunther stepped forward to meet his opponent. His strikes were powerful and precise; Loghain could hardly keep up with the knight's renewed strength. Gunther landed two strikes on loghain's body and a blow to the face with the flat of his sword. Loghain continued to lose ground to the holy knight as his guard was destroyed. _

_Gunther landed a strike on loghain's sword arm then hit his sword with such force to send it flying across the room with a loud clatter of steel against stone. Gunther quickly rammed the hilt of his sword into loghain's gut, then forced him to his knees. Then in a blink of an eye, Gunther's sword was up against Loghain's neck. Loghain could not look away from Gunther's powerful stare; his burning eyes blue with passion and strength beyond physical. _

"_I…you win warden." Loghain said weakly but sincerely. "I cannot best you. I yield." He said before losing consciousness and falling to the floor. The crowd cheered for Gunther as he turned to face them as the new champion of the landsmeet. Soldiers and healers rushed to Loghain's side as they began to heal his wounds. Gunther then began to walk towards his friends but the fire in his eyes dissipated; he dropped his sword and fell limp to the ground. _

"_Gunther!" shouted Morrigan as she rushed to his side. Alistair and Leliana also ran to help Gunther behind Morrigan. Morrigan cradled Gunther in her arms trying to wake him. "Come on, wake up you fool!" slowly he opened his eyes, only to see Morrigan staring back at him. _

"_We won right?" Gunther asked weakly. As much pain as he was in, it all seemed gone as he felt Morrigan's touch upon his skin._

"_You won" she replied, then laughed softly, "you are one stubborn bastard, you know that?" her smile faded as Gunther closed his eyes. "Alistair get Wynne, now!" she ordered. Alistair left immediately to find the healer Wynne. "Hey come on, stay with me!" she said trying to wake Gunther once again. "Everything will be alright, I'm here…I'm right here…I'm here…"_

* * *

Gunther woke with a jump. He instantly clutched the side of his abdomen. He felt no blood or wound; he lifted his shirt to feel the skin, he felt the familiar feel of a scar, remembering the duel with Loghain_. It was…just a dream_. He thought. He lifted his legs over the side of the bed to sit and compose himself after such a realistic dream. He ran his hand through his sweaty hair, feeling the ring he always wore_. Morrigan…_ he thought. He looked at the silver ring in the darkness; it seemed to shine no matter the surrounding. He went to touch it with his other hand.

"_I'm here…_" he heard a voice as he touched the ring. _Morrigan…where are you?_ He asked, touching the ring again, and hearing her voice repeat the same words. Gunther slowly got up from the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible as not to wake Twilight sleeping across the room. He grabbed his sword from his armor stand, having it rest on his hip. He decided against wearing armor, as it would defiantly wake up the sleeping student. He turned to gaze at the sleeping student. She was curled up in the covers, cuddling a book. Gunther chuckled lightly at the sight, and then slowly walked up next to her bed. He knelt down to pull the covers over her shoulders.

"Sweet dreams my little bookworm" he whispered before getting up and walking away. He slowly crept down the stairs and out the front door.

Outside, Gunther noticed it was only around noon, although as short of a time that he was away, Ponyville was very busy evacuating as quickly as possible. He walked slowly towards a guard directing civilians, upon seeing Gunther the guard saluted.

"Captain" he addressed while saluting. Gunther returned the salute, then raised his hand to signify the guard to stand down at attention.

"How fairs the evacuation?" Gunther asked.

"Very good sir," replied the guard. "Canterlot has been swift in its reply, and has sent many passenger trains to help with the evacuation. I've been directing all civilians towards the station."

"Pardon me, but what is a train?" asked Gunther.

"Oh excuse me sir, I forget you are unfamiliar with Equestria's technologies" he replied. "It is a large metal construction that can hold twenty or thirty people per car. It is put on wheels that ride rails made of steel. The rails lead up to a similar station in Canterlot. The transit is very short compared to if you were to walk all the way to Canterlot"

"Sounds fascinating…" Gunther replied before being cut off by a distance voice. Both Gunther and the guard turned to see the commotion. A guard was running towards them, obviously with important news.

"Captain! Captain!" he shouted before stopping in front of Gunther. "Captain I…"

"Slow down soldier" he cut off. "Take a few breaths, and then tell me what's going on" the guard nodded and began taking large breaths. A few moments passed before he caught his breath.

"Sir, I was stationed in the watchtower when I saw a large group of something marching from the southeast." He said. Gunther's interest spiked a mix of worry and confusion flooded his mind. "They are too far away to tell what they are but I ran as fast as I could to tell you."

"Southeast?" Gunther questioned. "But the Everfree forest is west of Ponyville" he said thinking about what it could be "…come on, let's go check it out"

Gunther and the two guards left to the eastern watchtower to find out just what was coming their way. They ran quickly towards the tower that looked past the town's wooden walls.

Upon climbing up the tower, one of the guards handed Gunther a hand telescope. "It is in that area in which I saw the group coming" said the guard pointing. Gunther searched and searched, then spotted the end of a large formation of men. He followed the formation up towards the front, finding a banner bearer. Gunther smiled broadly when he noticed the heraldry on the flag was that of the king of Ferelden: a large Sun, with three diamond crests at the top. Gunther also saw the heraldry of the grey wardens: the Griffon rampant. Gunther searched at the head of the column, finding exactly what he was looking for. A knight dressed in magnificent golden armor riding a stunning white horse_. Alistair_, Gunther thought, _why are you here?_

Gunther waited out in front of the gates for the arriving king, and in less than half an hour, Gunther saw the first banners of Denerim in view. The column of soldiers marched magnificently in step as they approached the towns gate, hundreds of handsomely dressed soldiers all clad in steel chainmail and breastplates. Alistair was nearing on his magnificent white steed when Gunther saw another ride up next to him from outside the formation. This one was clad in heavy amounts of silver plate armor and rode a simple brown warhorse. Gunther knew easily from this description that this was none other than his recently added companion, Loghain, who had been inducted into the grey wardens after the landsmeet. Although Alistair had the most problems with him, he still proved to be a worthy companion during the final battle.

The formation on men were now very close to the gate when Gunther finally called off the guards telling them they were allies, the guards praised the word, fearing they were going to have to fight the darkspawn all on their own.

"Gunther, is that you?" Gunther heard coming from ahead. Gunther saw Alistair jump down from his horse and begin running towards Gunther. Loghain trailed behind Alistair on his horse shouting at him to slow down and something about enemy territory. Gunther met Alistair with a large bear hug for as long as it took Loghain to catch up behind Alistair.

"It's great to see you Gunther!" Alistair said happily as he pulled himself off of Gunther. Gunther was still amazed that Alistair was actually in Equestria.

"It's great to see you too but…" Gunther said, "But I don't understand, why are you here?"

"What, can't the king come and visit his best friend?" he said laughing; Gunther didn't seem to buy it. "Funny story actually, but it can wait. Besides, I think there are a few people who still need to see you" Gunther became confused until he understood what Alistair meant. Alongside Loghain was the redheaded bard Leliana and the mage Wynne.

"Gunther!" Leliana shouted before nearly tackling Gunther to the ground with a hug. The surprised Gunther returned the hug generously, missing the touch of his old friend. She pulled her face back but still kept her arms around Gunther, then ruffled his hair laughing. "Your hair! Are you growing it out to look like mine?" Gunther laughed lightly at the statement.

"It's so good to see you too Leliana" Gunther replied, Leliana wrapped herself around Gunther again and kept herself there, refusing to let go. Wynne approached the two, putting her hand on Leliana's arm.

"Leliana, let the poor boy breath." she motherly. Wynne was always the grandmother of the group, mostly because of her age, but it was more of a reflection of her kindness but strictness at points. Leliana kept herself locked around Gunther; he just smiled remembering how good a friend Leliana was through their journeys. Gunther put out a hand for Wynne to shake, she gladly accepted.

"It's great to see you too Wynne" Gunther said, laughing lightly at Leliana's antics.

"Likewise, dear friend"

"Are there any more surprises you'd like to tell me about Alistair?" Gunther said, turning his gaze towards the newly crowned king.

"Well, Zeveran is here, "he said thinking, "Sten, Loghain, Oghren, me, and here's the funny part of the story." He said, pausing. Leliana finally let go of Gunther, falling silent waiting for Alistair to continue.

"What is it, who is here?" Gunther asked.

"I assume by funny he is referencing me" said a voice from behind Alistair. A woman clad in very revealing black robes came riding up on an even blacker horse. She stopped next to Loghain, quickly dismounting and gracefully walking towards the group.

"Greetings, Gunther" she said awkwardly. Leliana pulled away from Gunther to give the two some space, as did the rest of the group.

"Morrigan…" Gunther started, but was cut off when Morrigan slowly wrapped her arms around Gunther's neck, and pulled him close to her. Gunther had never seen this side of Morrigan before; she was warm and compassionate with her touch. As silent as she came, she pulled out without saying much to Gunther, who she had not seen since her disappearance after the blight.

"We should…talk later" Morrigan suggested quietly before returning to the group.

"Well, now that all the warm, fuzzy part is over let's get to business." Alistair said. "So you're probably wondering why we are here aren't you?" Gunther nodded, looking over Alistair at the approaching army that he brought. "Well, a couple weeks after you left, Morrigan here came to Denerim saying something about how you were in danger."

"It was I who led Alistair across the sea to your location. I felt you were in much danger and I couldn't bear to leave you all alone to face this." Morrigan said.

"You wouldn't believe what we traveled though to make it here. " Leliana said, "There was a fog so thick, you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face."

"Yeah, if not for Morrigan, we probably wouldn't have made it here, let alone know you were fighting darkspawn." Alistair added. "Now as for darkspawn…they are here I hope, otherwise we made a long trip for nothing"

"Is a little faith in me so hard?"Morrigan asked sassily.

"Yes, I've had a few encounters with them here." Gunther said, interrupting the two's arguing, "Follow me to town hall, we shall discuss all these matters there, and introduce you to the mayor." Gunther suggested. Alistair nodded. Loghain dismounted from his horse and followed Alistair as he was led on by Gunther. The others of the group followed as well, each one admiring the new village they were in.

They walked slowly, through the quiet village; Leliana walked next to Gunther, talking about how nice Equestria was. Indeed Equestria was a sight to see; the grass seemed greener, the trees taller, the water clearer. Even the air seemed cleaner than Ferelden's; it was like taking in breaths of fresh flowers every time.

"So have you been living here Gunther?" asked Leliana.

"For the past couple of days, yes" replied Gunther, "I became friends with a nice student, she is letting me stay at her house."

"How did you two meet?" Leliana asked; Gunther smiled at Leliana, as he knew where this question was headed.

"I sort of saved her from darkspawn…" Gunther said sheepishly.

"ooooh, how romantic" Leliana replied slyly. Gunther blushed furiously at Leliana's words. Leliana could always read Gunther better than he could read himself; Gunther hated this, but also loved it at the same time, as she always helped him sort out his feelings. As such, their bond of friendship grew rapidly through their travels, and the two were best friends at the near end of their journey. "Will I ever get to meet this lucky girl?" Leliana asked.

"Well, we are passing her house soon; she should be up by now." Gunther replied. Alistair then walked up next to Gunther with a confused look upon his face.

"Gunther, where is everybody?" he asked, "this is a large town, but all I've seen is a few guards."

"After an attack last night, we ordered for a full evacuation" Gunther replied. "Everyone has gone to the capital: Canterlot" he said pointing up towards the mountains to the large city.

"I see" he replied, "you seem to be on top on things here" he added.

The group walked for a couple minutes before they approached the library. The door opened and a young girl came out. She was wearing a knee length purple skirt, and a white blouse. She noticed the group walked past the library and ran over to greet them. Gunther stood next to her to introduce them.

"Hey Twilight," Gunther said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I feel great now" she said smiling, then turning her attention to the new group in front of her. "Who are these people, do you know them?"

"Yeah I…" he started before Leliana cut him off.

"My name is Leliana, it is a pleasure." She said, "We are from Ferelden, I hope Gunther told you all about our adventures there."

"Are all of you Gunther's friends?" Twilight asked. Leliana nodded, answering for the group. "Well then, my name is Twilight Sparkle, it is a pleasure to meet all of you." She said bowing.

"We did not come here for small talk; could we get on with what's important here?" Loghain said interrupting.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but we should get going." Gunther said, "You're welcome to come along, but it's probably going to be pretty boring"

"It's alright," she said, "but you will be back by dinner?"

"Of course, I'll see you then." Gunther replied smiling. The group left Twilight as they headed for the town hall.

* * *

Hours later, the group emerged from Town hall, all ready to make preparations for the oncoming battle. The sun was setting in the background as they walked down the steps of the hall and onto the road.

"How about we meet up here tomorrow morning and go over some things. Sound good?" Alistair asked the group. Everyone agreed on it. "Well goodnight. And Gunther, you are welcome to join me for dinner."

"Sorry, I already made plans with Twilight, you understand right?" he replied apologetically.

"Alright then, have it your way. I guess you don't have any time to spend with poor king Alistair" Alistair said.

"I didn't mean it like that," Gunther said. Alistair then slapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh lighten up, I'm only teasing. Goodnight." He replied, then leaving with the group as they walked towards their camp made at the entrance that they arrived at. Gunther left as well, but was stopped by a soft hand on his arm.

"Is now a good time for us to talk?" asked a beautiful black haired woman. Gunther turned to face her, looking deep in her eyes. "I suppose I can't ask for forgiveness for what I did. I know it was wrong and never meant for either of us to get hurt, but I am truly sorry." She said, almost on the verge of tears. "I know you meant it when you told me you loved me on our last night together, and I meant it when I told you the same thing. But you have to understand, this feeling, I have never had it before, I am unfamiliar with it still."

"But I still don't understand why you left, or why you had to." Gunther asked. He was left with so many questions, and not given an answer to any of them. She just vanished, not leaving any trace of her behind.

"I left because I knew if I stayed with you, I would never be able to leave you." She replied, "I am preparing to leave Ferelden, preparing Thedas. You see, great change is coming, and this child is not meant for it, it will be meant for a later time."

"So, in other words, I could not come with you."

"You have to understand, our child is not going to be normal by any means. Its fate is going to change the world."

"I think I understand." Gunther said, still a bit confused.

"I know it seems like everything I did was so this child could happen, but please believe me when say that my love was real, that was not a lie. But we can never be together."

"I know." Gunther replied softly. Morrigan wrapped her arms around Gunther's neck in a soft, but loving embrace. Gunther returned it by wrapping his strong arms around her slender waist.

"I were the first person to call me a friend, I will never forget that. You were so kind to kind to me in hopes of nothing in return. I was never worthy of your friendship." She said, tears rolling down her face.

"Morrigan," Gunther said softly, "your friendship was worth any task to me. Don't say things like that; you know you were one of my greatest friends, and always will be."

"You were my greatest friend too" she said, Gunther gently pushed her head onto his chest, where he laid his head on her soft hair. "I will always cherish the time we had together, and I will…I will always love you." She said, trying to hold back sobs. Her voice had complete sincerity to it; Gunther couldn't help but smile, now that Morrigan had finally found the courage to admit to love.

"You will always have a place in my heart Morrigan," Gunther said, rubbing her back gently as he held her, "I will always love you too"

The two held each other for what could have been hours, but finally let go of each other after enough time had passed. "Come on, let's get you back to camp" Gunther suggested. Morrigan nodded and they walked down the road to the camp, hand in hand. They both had very pleasant auras to them, both incredibly happy now that they had closure on their relationship.

"So, tell me about this new girl, Twilight, I believe her name was" Morrigan asked, changing the subject. "Is there anything between you two?"

"I don't know," Gunther replied. "I mean, we have so much alike, even though we are from different countries. She is very kind and caring. Not to mention she is an incredibly powerful mage..."

"You are very easy to see though you know." she replied, Gunther seemed a little shocked and confused at her words. "You love her don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Gunther said, feeling relieved after admitting such a thing to Morrigan.

"Such a romantic you are." Morrigan said in a sly tone, "Although I have yet to meet this girl; shall you bring her tomorrow during our meeting?"

"Sure, I'm sure you two will have plenty in common" Gunther said happily at the suggestion. "Maybe you could even show her some things on magic; she is not adept in using magic for battle"

"Then I shall look forward to our meeting" Morrigan said.

"You are okay with this, right?" Gunther asked in a concerned tone.

"It will be strange, you loving another girl" she said. "But you said it yourself, we will always love each other, even she cannot take that away from us. Nor the memories that we made together" then Morrigan nudged Gunther in the ribs with her elbow. "Especially the ones that made this" she said lustfully as she patted her stomach." Gunther's face turned as red as blood at her words, remembering the night they spent together before the battle of Denerim. Gunther smiled remembering what happened after, and decided to turn the tables on her.

"Don't forget the day later how I had to carry you on my back for the entire march because you could not feel you legs" Gunther said, earning him a punch on the shoulder.

"Now that was hardly my fault." She said jokingly, "how was I supposed to know the rumors of a grey warden's stamina were true?" Gunther just smiled at Morrigan, and they continued their slow walk back to camp, keeping their hands entwined.

The two walked in silence for the remainder of the walk to the camp. The sun was just about ready to set as their journey finished and the camp was already prepared in front of them.

"I will see you in the morning?" Gunther asked. Morrigan nodded then wrapped herself around Gunther. They embraced for a few moments, then pulled away, but not before Morrigan could plant a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight my dear friend" she said to a blushing Gunther. She turned around and walked to the camp. Gunther began making his way to Twilight's home; if it wasn't for the imminent darkspawn attack, life would be perfect right now.

**A/N: hope you guys liked this one, i thought the fight scene was pretty cool if i do say so myself. the main battle is comming soon, and hopefully an end to this story. stay tuned, and please review!**


End file.
